


Walter 4

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Redemption?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 31,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the bombshell, Jack is crawling over broken glass a he dies a thousand deaths in the attempts to fix his mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>Will Ianto forgive him?  Is there competition?  Does Jack have any chance?</p><p> </p><p>Don't hate me ... potty mouth and dirty mind not withstanding SNORT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry

Jack was running late and he swore softly as he pulled into the compound and found the Blue SUV pulling out.

"I'm sorry, Jesus" he cried out as he flew from the driver's seat and ran to the other SUV.

"You were supposed to collect them half an hour ago, Walter's late for practice" Ianto said sadly, not looking at Jack.

"Sorry Bubby Bum" Jack looked through the seats at his son who glared back.

"We have to go" Ianto said softly.

"I'll follow you, yeah?" Jack raced back to his vehicle quietly cursing himself as the Blue Bustard roared off.

The baseball field was nearby and Jack parked in time to get a writhing toddler dumped in his arms, "Needs changing!"

Jack took the baby and the nappy bag to the back of his SUV and made silly faces at Noah while he changed his youngest son.

"Go Walter" Ianto screamed as Walter swung at a ball with a little roar.

Jack hurried into the stands with Noah and sat next to Ianto who frowned and looked down.

"You wore those pants when you knew you were picking up the kids?" he referred to the pale cream trousers and Jack groaned.

"I didn't have time to change into Kid-safe clothes, God Ianto" Jack snarled, "Sorry for fucking well getting dressed this morning."

Ianto grunted and rose to walk down the seats until he sat behind the batter's box and he clapped as Walter ran in.

"Did you see Taddy? I hit a homer!" Walter enthused.

"Well done squirt" Jack had followed and smiled down at Walter who frowned again.

As Walter turned to watch his teammates bat, Jack settled with Noah on his lap. Ianto still wasn't looking at him and he struggled to find a way to start a conversation that wouldn't end with Ianto storming off again.

It had been six long months of hell.

"Noah's birthday!" Jack suddenly burst out with and Ianto turned to look at him.

"Yes" Ianto replied. "Next weekend."

"Are you having a do at the compound or coming home … I mean ... to the firehouse for the weekend?" Jack asked plaintively.

"It's not your weekend for the kids next one" Ianto replied softly and Jack sighed. "You know I don't like to break the routine."

"So, compound then?"

"Idris is planning something, yes" Ianto huffed. "I don't know if he's done the invites or…"

"It's OK" Jack said hurriedly, knowing he wouldn't be invited in there, "I can have a wee party the next weekend, Noah won't mind waiting a week."

"Mind what?" Walter puffed as he ran over for a hug.

"His birthday party" Ianto said slowly, knowing where this would lead as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, you coming Daddy?"


	2. birthday boy

The invite had arrived, much to his delight and horror.

As he pulled into the compound he watched the guards descend and waited for them to let him out of the vehicle.

He was patted down against Black Beauty with a few soft pats and mutters of "wanker" then allowed to retrieve the parcels from the back seat.

He walked slowly down the path to the clearing where children were playing on a large bouncy castle and Ianto was sitting next to Idris on a white cane seat. Idris had his arm around Ianto and Ianto was leaning into him in such a familiar way that Jack wanted to punch the little shit for looking so pleased with himself.

Walter saw him and raced over, his superman cape flowing behind him.

Jack knelt and hugged him fiercely, the showed him one of the gifts with his name on it.

"But its Noah's birthday" Walter said, grabbing the parcel anyway.

"Yes, but today is the anniversary of the day you became a big brother," Jack grinned, "You deserve a reward too."

Ianto had been watching and went to extract himself from Idris's hug. Jack watched as Idris grabbed at Ianto who said something and laughed as he slapped at him.

_He used to laugh like that for me._

Ianto walked over and looked at the parcel in Walter's hands.

"What have you got there bug?" he smiled.

"A big brother celebration pressy" Walter enthused as he ripped at the paper.

"Wow!" the Lego was the newest and Jack was relieved when the excited imp informed him that he didn't have it yet.

"And the birthday boy?" Jack rose and grinned hopefully at Ianto.

"Martha has him I think" he looked around and they saw Idris striding forward with Noah on his hip.

"Cake time" he yelled and everyone gathered around the table with the cake on it.

Jack leaned in to look at the frosted blue icing and his smile froze on his face.

_**Happy 1** _ _**st** _ _**Birthday Noah Jones** _

Written in white frosting was a slap in the face and Jack felt silly for even being there. He dropped the parcel on the corner of the table and fled.

Ianto was laughing as he looked down at the cake then he read the message and growled softly, looking up in time to see Jack's coat tails going around the corner of the hedgerow.

Ianto chased him to the SUV and grabbed at his arm.

"Wait, wait. That was Idris, not me" he said as he tried to stop Jack from leaving.

"Idris. Idris' car. Idris' house, Idris' bed, Idris' cake" Jack roared into his face, "Idris' kids now as well, eh?"

Ianto stood shocked as Jack roared out of the compound.

_Jack thought he was with Idris?_


	3. The game

Jack had left a couple of messages and then left it, waiting for Saturday morning to dawn.

He knew he would be in the dog house for blowing off the counselling session this week but hoped the pamper pack he had sent full of Ianto's favourite coffee beans and chocolate made up for it.

He left for the compound and when he got there he was annoyed to find the Blue Bustard not in its parking spot.

"Did ya not get Toto's message?" Skidmark leaned in through the window, "I heard him telling ya he was gonna meet you at the game."

"Shit!" Jack had forgotten about the game and he checked his phone to see the little envelope blinking on the screen.

"Thanks Skiddy" Jack drove like a manic to the park and got there as they were getting underway.

The Babbit saw him first, screaming and waving his arms as Jack climbed up the seats with a grin, reaching for his wee man.

"Hello you little beast" Jack growled as he ticked the toddler and Babbitt's laugh rang out causing Walter to look back.

"Hey Daddy" he waved and Jack blew a kiss.

"Sorry, I didn't check my phone" Jack said softly as Ianto handed him a wet wipe.

"Stinky Rab's teething again" he replied, as Jack wiped the drool off his leather jacket.

"No coat?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, at the cleaners." Jack said bashfully knowing Ianto always took care of it for him.

"Oh. Spare buttons in the tatty drawer, don't forget" Ianto muttered, reaching for Babbitt's carry bag and extracting a teething ring.

Babbit snatched the jell ring and gammed it in his mouth with a little growl and Jack laughed, "Maybe we should have called him Leo the lion, not Babbit with a growl like that."

Ianto smiled lovingly at his little beast and then sighed as he looked away.

"Are you coming home?" Jack asked softly, hopeful of a chance to talk as Ianto sometimes came for a cuppa before leaving the kids, "Just for the afternoon?"

"No, I have things to do" Ianto looked at his feet and Jack saw the lie in his face.

Jack sighed as he accepted the rebuke and watched Walter bating.

They didn't win the game but Walter got a "Most improved player" cup which he ran to Jack for a cuddle with and Jack swallowed down his grief knowing that would go on someone else's mantelpiece with pride.

The kid's bags were transferred and the children in their seats when Jack turned to say goodbye.

Ianto was staring at him and impulsively stepped forward, kissing his cheek softly, and then fleeing to his own vehicle.

Jack drove home slowly with his precious cargo as he tried to understand what had just happened.

_Had he deserved that?_


	4. Uncle Idi doesn't!

"Walter please give it back" Jack roared as Babbit's screams reached a new crescendo.

"Taddy says he's too big for his sucky" Walter yelled back and Jack slammed the pot down, then stalked into the main room.

"Well I'm not Taddy and I say he can have his bloody sucky!" Jack snarled as he snatched to dummy from Walter and placed it in Babbit's mouth. The little boy snuffled and then settled as his comfort was restored and the larger child now wailed in his stead.

"Stop it!" Jack growled, "I never hurt you!"

He stomped back into the kitchen in time to see the peas overflow over the stove top and he swore as he rushed to lift the lid.

Finally dinner was ready and he carried it through.

Another change since the split, the kids were allowed to eat in the main room now and Walter still looked scandalised every time Jack placed the food on the coffee table.

Tonight he was stuffed into the corner of the sofa and when Jack placed the plate down he didn't look.

"Walter come and eat before it gets cold" Jack ordered as he pulled the beanie around and Babbit spat out his dummy as he saw his bowl in Jack's hand.

"No!" Walter snarled, pulling a cushion into his lap and glaring defiantly at his father.

Jack chose to ignore him, feeding the one who welcomed the food, in any shape or form.

The front door closed and Victoria entered, a shopping bag in one arm and mail in the other hand.

"You didn't empty your mailbox today dear" she called out then saw the children.

"Hello munchkins, I forgot this was your weekend." She smiled then saw Walter, "Oh dear. You should have called, I would have been home sooner."

"I've managed mum," Jack smiled confidently even as Walter snorted, "Walt got an award! A cup!"

"Really?" she enthused, "Where is it?"

"In my bag so it can go home!" Walter muttered.

"Oh dear" she repeated and she sat down with a soft thud.

"Not hungry sweetie?" she asked Walter who wrinkled his nose.

"I don't eat meat!" Walter sniffed and Jack huffed with annoyance.

"Yes you do! You love Maccas and hamburgers, you will eat your roast!" he shot back.

"Uncle Idi and Aunty Martha don't and they're big and strong so I don't eat meat either!" Walter declared with a look of fury.

"Idris, right. The mighty Idris" Jack muttered angrily.

Walter got up and walked away and Victoria made a noise in her throat, "Are you going to let him do that?"

Hm?"

"Leave his meal untouched" she pointed at the plate.

"I'll get him something later" Jack sighed and meant it at the time.

At bedtime Walter was grizzly and defiant still, refusing a bedtime story or kiss.

It wasn't until Jack was climbing into his cold, lonely bed that he realised he had put his son to down on an empty stomach and he swore as he walked into Walt's room and found the bed empty.

Walter refused to leave the tower room, locking the door from the inside until morning.

Jack stayed up all night outside the door singing softly to him as he cried inside.

By sunrise he had called Ianto.


	5. liar

Ianto walked into his house and looked at the scuffed floors in need of a polish. He bit his tongue and walked into the main room.

Victoria rose and smiled when she saw him, offering him refreshments. _Wow, how insulting. Like he was the visitor in what was his bloody house._ Ianto took a moment and then smiled politely.

"Thank you Victoria but my name is still on the ownership papers to this house that I purchased with my own money so I think I can use the kettle I purchased for my home and make my own cuppa ta" Ianto answered calmly and she squeaked with surprise. "As this is Jack's place of business I let him stay, he didn't win anything!"

"Mum, leave it!" Jack barked then turned to face Ianto, "Please. He won't come out."

"Do you blame him?" Ianto shot back, "This was his home, our forever home and …."

Ianto looked out the French doors at the lawn and what was once lovely ornate gardens and walked over with his mouth open.

"What have you done to my gardens?" he said softly.

"Jack has a busy life and that monster of yours was left behind. She did that!" Vectra preened and Jack again tried to tell her to stop but she was on a roll.

"Myf can't be in the compound with those dogs, she would fight." Ianto turned to glare at Jack, "You said she would be alright and the kids could come see her whenever they want. You told me you would exercise her, told me when you were at our sessions. If it's a problem you should have fucking well told me. I'll have her moved immediately from YOUR gardens."

"If you hadn't abandoned this house and this marriage the place would still be pristine" she accused, "It was your only job after all."

"Dildo!" Ianto hissed with temper and Jack cringed as the once jokingly offered "muskrat" alternative was employed.

"Mum"

"How dare you come in here like you own the place …"

"MUM! He does own the place. He was telling the truth. He purchased this place and paid for the renovations himself. Ianto has money!" Jack growled, "He did keep the place immaculate but it wasn't his job. If it was then I stuffed my job up as a husband too, didn't I!"

"Jackson" she said softly and Jack sagged as Ianto walked to the small door to the hose tower and knocked.

"Monkey man? Room for one more?"

The door swung open and Ianto climbed in, cuddling his crying babe.

"I'm sorry." Ianto said softly. "I'm sorry this hurts you."

"I'm hungry" Walter wailed, "I didn't get dinner."

Ianto dragged him out and carried him to the sofa where they both sank into the familiar cushions.

"This is the only thing I could think of" Jack said, offering the toast with bananas cut length ways.

"Sorry Daddy" Walter said sorrowfully as he accepted a slice.

"You could have told me he had gone vegetarian" Jack said to Ianto who frowned.

"No he hasn't" he snapped, "Had roast Friday night since we couldn't have Sunday roast this weekend!"

Jack leaned back as he realised he'd been played and he looked at the boy who was still sniffing as he ate.

"Walter?" he said softly. "You lied to me?"

"Why not, you lie all the time!" Walter shot back and Ianto growled as Jack face palmed.

"You want joint custody of week by week turnabout and you can't even look after them for a weekend?" Ianto finally huffed as Jack rose to avoid an argument.


	6. BANG - a day of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the mix up guys, too much meds? Not enough meds? never mind, I'll just pop some more pills and try again

 

 

Ianto took the children home a day early and Jack had a Sunday of sorrow.

First Skidmark arrived and took Myfanwy and the cats, then a moving van arrived and to Jack's horror it began taking furniture from a list written in Ianto's neat handwriting.

Jack stared incredulously at the artwork, furniture and personal belonging listed and he saw red.

Jack called his lawyer and ordered them from his home, refusing to let them take anything, sitting back and waiting for the Blue Bustard to appear.

While waiting he let his phone do the work and his fax machine hummed.

Ianto walked in warily and looked around until his eyes fell on the glowering captain.

"Jack?" he stepped forward and Jack handed him a piece of paper.

"You're kidding." Ianto said softly, "A trespass order? From my own house?"

"This is my home and everything in it is mine!" Jack snarled.

"But Lisa's stuff and the pieces I've had since college …"

"Mine! You want it? You fuck off and get a good lawyer." Jack folded his arms and leered, "I'll not let you destroy my home!"

"No. You already did" Ianto said softly as he retreated.

Jack grabbed for him and Ianto yelped as he avoided his hands, running now.

"You get the fuck back here and talk to me" Jack yelled as he stumbled out into the front yard.

Jack stormed after him and found Ianto climbing into in the Blue Bustard crying his heart out as he struggled with his cell phone.

Jack tried to get the door open and found it locked so he knocked on the window, intent on apologising but Ianto ignored him as he sobbed down the phone to someone.

"That Idris?" Jack roared, "You calling your lover?"

Ianto dropped the phone and Jack realised he was hyperventilating. He swore as he tried to get in again.

Finally Jack tried to break the window with his elbow as Ianto screamed and slammed the vehicle into gear, jumping it back out of the driveway and into the road.

Jack could only watch with horror as the SUV flew into oncoming traffic and collided with the courier van coming down the lane.

The SUV rocked with the impact and Jack screamed Ianto's name.


	7. How can you fuck up this bad?

The police had arrived with the emergency crews and Jack sat on the front door step crying softly as they used the jaws of life to extricate Ianto from the wreak.

The police had ordered he stay there as they took statements and Jack rocked himself with grief at what he had just caused.

Owen flew up with Tosh on his motorbike and immediately went into Doctor Mode, climbing in through the passenger side that had already been forced open whilst Tosh headed for Jack.

The slap was needed and warranted, the hug afterwards was undeserved and so needed too.

"You know he's not with Idris, right?" Tosh said softly as she settled next to him.

"Apparently he calls your name in the night and Walter now sleeps with him," she supplied and watched his face fall.

"He's moving today. A smelly little place that he found last night on-line. Horrible, pokey wee place but they allow pets. Only one close enough for Walter's school. You really forced his hand, not fair" she chastised and he nodded mutely.

"He's going to counselling even when you don't, too much has happened in such a short time." She sighed and hooked her arm in his, "You fucked up. How could you fuck up this bad?"

"I don't know Tosh," Jack whimpered, "I guess I fully commit to all fuckups I attempt."

"Oh God, how will you fix this?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Right now I'd cut an arm off if it would stop this" he sobbed and she held him for a moment.

Finally the door was open and Jack struggled to his feet as he watched Ianto being helped out.

Ianto appeared shaky and woozy as he stumbled and Jack was there, cradling him in his arms as he cried softly into his hair.

Ianto clung to him and repeated his name as Jack carried him to the back of an ambulance and Owen checked him again.

"Fucking SUV, saved his life." Owen huffed, "Those air bags and impact bars took most of the impact, he's just got a mild concussion and is in shock. Needs rest and a cuppa, I reckon!"

Jack carried Ianto into the house and Ianto's head lolled on his shoulder as Jack settled onto the sofa with him.

"The other driver will be OK, just bruising from the seatbelt, same as Ianto here" Owen sighed as the sound of knocking announced the arrival of the police.

"It was an accident" Jack began as they entered and they looked at each other, then addressed him.

"Sorry sir, it's you we're here for. The call through to dispatch on his cell phone picked up your attack on the vehicle as well as Mr Harkness-Jones's frantic pleas for help. We also have the eyewitness accounts from those who saw the whole thing" The senior officer shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry Captain, you're under arrest for domestic assault causing injury."

Jack gaped as Ianto shuddered in his arms.


	8. co-exist?

Ianto sat at the hospital A&E with a wicked sense of deja-vu.

This time the curtains parted and Gwen entered with her new partner. Andy seemed nice enough, but a little nervous.

Ianto refused to press charges and opted to say he couldn't remember what happened.

Gwen's snorts of disbelief wore a bit thin after a while and he was glad when Idris stormed in and scared her away.

The ride back to the compound was silent, the gentle help inside and extra pillows on the sofa were nice too.

Idris waited until Ianto was settled, then pounced.

"So? Been to ya doss pit you intend putting the babies in!" he said calmly.

"Pardon?" Ianto blinked.

"That crappy little shit box they whimsically call a flat" Idris growled and Ianto winced.

"Shit, I didn't … fuck. You are addled aren't you" Idris moved to the sofa and cuddled the Welshman.

"That house was your dream house, you put your heart in soul into it, not to mention your bloody money" Idris said softly.

""Where has Toto gone?" Idris asked and Ianto looked at him.

"Where is my straight up bad ass bastard?"

"Idris…"

"No. I don't believe this shit. You did not marry your father," Idris shook him gently, "You married a man. Just a man."

Ianto sighed as his head fell back against the sofa.

"That house is yours! You just went about reclaiming it wrong." Idris said, "You need to move back in and cohabit, flatmate style if you have to."

"Yeah, I've seen War of the Roses, I know how it ended in that movie" Ianto scoffed.

"You are both mature adults, you have two beautiful children who deserve a nice home and two parents." Idris argued, "Right?"

Ianto grunted.

"I know you still want him. I know you want to try again, so does he. Maybe if you go back to the beginning and reconnect as people? Date and shit!" Idris hugged Ianto to him.

"You deserve to be happy and I don't think I ever saw you as happy as you were with him" Idris looked into Ianto's face.

"You need to be the man here, take the first step and claim your rights" Idris ended his speech with a snort and settled back.

Ianto sat there thinking deeply about what he had just been told and wondered.

Could they do it?

Could they co-exist as friends?


	9. Bars

Ianto nervously wrung his hands as he was led down to the cells.

Jack was slumped forward with his elbows on his knees as he stared into space.

When Ianto stepped into his line of sight he started.

"Hello Jack" Ianto said quietly and smiled politely at the officer who provided a chair.

Jack rushed to the bars and slid to his knees, reaching through them for Ianto's hand. After a moment's hesitation, Ianto gave it.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked, searching with his eyes for signs of injury.

"I have bruising from my seatbelt, the airbag has skinned one of my wrists and I whacked my knee getting out." Ianto said softly.

"Oh god, Ianto." Jack stared at him and then to Ianto's horror, Jack burst into tears.

"I'm sorry" Jack wailed, resting his forehead against the bars, "I will never forgive myself for what happened."

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed. "I'm the one who put it in gear."

"Please, please don't take the kids away" Jack sobbed, "I know I've lost you but please, not the kids too."

"You've not lost me Jack" Ianto said slowly as he looked him in the eye, "I'm right here."

Jack sniffled and then looked hopeful.

"I have been thinking" Ianto said and waited for a response.

"OK," Jack nodded, "OK."

"It's my house. Our home. The kids deserve to grow up in the house we made for them." Ianto paused again.

"I'll move out, I was a pig and …"

"You might want to let me finish."

"Sorry, sorry … oh god" Jack was on the verge of crying again so Ianto surged ahead.

"I take the spare room upstairs. We share responsibilities and the children get us both." Ianto shifted in his chair as Jack surged to his feet and gaped at him.

"If we can be civil to each other and find the friendship we once had, find the men we once saw in each other" Ianto sighed, "I remember the smile you used to give me across a room that would stop my heart. I've not sent that smile in so long."

Jack slowly knelt and reached for his hand again.

"Anything baby, please" Jack said with raw hope, "anything."

"Give me time to get my head around this, to see if I can do it" Ianto ended the conversation as he rose to leave, "If I can forgive you one more time."

Jack knew it was almost an impossibility.

.

.

.

.

**Know some of you are bleeding everywhere over this so that's why I posted several chaps at once, this is one time where cliff hangers are not warranted.**


	10. Second Chances

Jack sat in the cells waiting for some divine guidance.

John came instead and stood there glowering at him before finally offering him a ride home.

The damaged SUV sat in his driveway and Jack walked around it slowly noting the damage.

Tosh walked out of the house and stood watching as he ran his fingers of the point of impact. When Victoria followed her out, he watched her grimace at the hulking wreak.

"So! Have you eaten?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Ianto wanted me to get his documents and papers for his CV" Tosh said as she left and he looked at the envelope in her hand with a sigh.

When he saw Ianto's jacket on the back of the sofa and he burst into tears, dragging the jacket into his hands and burying his face in it.

The next day Jack went to see the lawyer who told him that Ianto had already sought to have the charges dropped but it had to go before the judge to get them dropped.

An afternoon slot was available and he walked calmly to the dock and then looked at Ianto who was sitting in the gallery. His face was pale and Jack could see he hadn't slept.

"This is File HJ44503 Case of Domestic Assault Causing Injury."

The judge looked over his glasses at the man he knew. "Captain?"

"Sorry sir" Jack hung his head, "I have no defence."

"Your honour, Mr Harkness-Jones has petitioned to have all charges against his husband dropped. He is here today to speak on his husband's behalf" Jack's lawyer droned, then turned and pointed to Ianto who was wringing his hands.

"Captain," the Judge said softly, "Given the letter I read this morning from your eloquent husband, I have decided to honour his request to drop all charges against you."

Jack sagged in the dock with relief.

"However" the judge cleared his throat, "I am hereby ordering you undergo anger management classes, take personal counselling and well as not missing any more marriage counselling sessions. If I see you up here within six months for a similar offence I will not be lenient."

"Thank you your honour" Jack whispered as he wondered what the letter said.

"Mr Harkness-Jones," the judge addressed Ianto who shakily rose to his feet, "You cannot protect your children from the harsh realities of life but your valiant desire to reclaim you family is admirable and I wish you all the best."

"Adjourned"

Jack stumbled from the dock and his lawyer thrust him at John who dragged him outside where the SUV was waiting.

Ianto was sitting in the passenger seat with his eyes closed and Jack resisted the urge to hold him as he slid into the driver's seat.


	11. Home soon?

Jack drove carefully back to the house and parked next to the remains of Ianto's vehicle.

"Where is Babbit?" Jack asked softly.

"Rhia has him" Ianto muttered. "I need some stuff from the SUV, the wreakers will be here this afternoon for it."

He slid from the SUV and Jack saw him grimace as he hit the ground.

"Jack!" Victoria ran to him, "Thank God, I knew you'd beat it. So silly!"

"Mum!" Jack said slowly, "I deserved to have the book thrown at me, I've been a bloody fool and have no-one to blame but myself!"

"If that Ianto …"

"Mum!" Jack roared, "I've heard enough of your opinions!"

"Hello Victoria" Ianto said as he stepped around the vehicle and her face changed.

"You! I'm calling the police, you're trespassing" she shrieked and Jack grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the house.

"Enough mum," he growled, "I am trying to fix this, you are bloody not helping!"

"Coffee?" he turned and smiled at Ianto who was peering into the SUV.

"Damn!" he muttered, "My phone must be in here somewhere!"

He turned to face them and Victoria saw his pale, tired face for the first time.

"You poor thing, when did you last sleep" she cooed, rushing to him, the previous five minutes of insults forgotten. "Come in and sit down"

"I fixed that stupid Trespass too" Jack said with a sad smile, "I know I was being stupid when I was doing it, sorry."

"Mmm." Ianto hesitated, then followed Jack inside.

Jack fussed around the kitchen, giving Ianto one of his cups and sitting down nervously.

"What was in the letter?" he asked.

"I told him that we couldn't fix our family if there was a conviction between us, we needed time together" Ianto shrugged, "Not apart."

"Ianto" Jack reached for his hand, "I'll do whatever it takes. Please, I need a chance."

"A chance." Ianto frowned, "One more?"

"I know I'm not worth it to you but for the kids?" Jack looked hopefully at him and Ianto sighed.


	12. yes you can

"Rules."

"OK" Jack wriggled in the chair.

"Your mother has to go!" Ianto raised his head defiantly, "No exception!"

"Done!"

"I will sleep in the spare room, we will raise the children in a partnership."

"Yes please." Jack said softly, "and us?"

"I don't know" Ianto sighed, "Let's focus on being parents, yeah?"

Jack smiled and agreed, hoping for some form of reconciliation further down the track.

"You find a work premises and if it doesn't work with this arrangement, you move out this time!"

"Yes"

"I will have my own space and activities, you will share the household responsibilities with me and we agree to a family meeting once a week where we all speak. After the kids are in bed we have another one if we need to." Ianto demanded, "No bowing out!"

"Anything, please just let me show you how committed I am" Jack begged.

"You tell her now!" Ianto demanded. Folding his arms.

_Shit._

It didn't go down well, her venomous snarling as she packed her bags and called Gray were quite scary. Gray arriving and congratulating Jack and Ianto on trying again went down like a lead balloon as well.

Rhia had Babbit and Ianto eagerly accepted him and handed him to an equally excited Jack, who rushed him inside to show him his house was still there.

"You sure about this?" Rhia asked softly and Ianto nodded.

Jack collected Walter from school and he was beside himself when he realised they were going home. Finding Ianto moving furniture back to its rightful place and the old place mats back was too much and he cried with happiness as he ran to his Taddy for reassurance.

Jack watched as his home became their home again and cuddled his wee men happily as Ianto pottered about.

"Now!" Ianto straightened up and eyeballed Jack, "Tonight is my pottery class so you need to watch the kids. If you can't Toshi can come around."

"Um, no." Jack said with surprise, "You have fun."

"Good." Ianto frowned, "Can I borrow the SUV?"

"Of course, keys are on the hook" Jack made a mental note to talk to Idris about another vehicle for him and Ianto stopped walking again.

"Walter, do your teeth after Daddy gets you dinner!" he ordered then was gone.

Dinner? Jack realised he had to feed the kids and raced to the kitchen, relieved to find mince already boiling on the stove.

He could do this.

Right?


	13. fire

Walter woke and ran into his Daddy's bedroom and frowned. He walked around the bed and poked his father.

"Huh?" Jack snorted as he woke with a jolt.

"Where's Taddy?" Walter demanded.

"In gr… in the other big room hon" Jack yawned and Walter growled.

"Oh, I forgot" Walter said then ran into the spare rom and climbed up onto the bed.

Ianto groaned and Jack poked his head around the doorway, "Want coffee babe?"

"Shit" Ianto sat up and looked around blearily.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face!" Jack rushed in and looked at the black eye.

"Oh, kiln exploded" Ianto yawned.

"Oh my god has a doctor looked at it?" Jack looked at the raw skin around the eye and Ianto hummed softly.

"Got some cream and a prescription for pain pills"

"Jesus" Jack looked on the bedside table and pulled out the prescription. "I'll go get it filled, you need to let Owen have a fuss over that!"

As Jack spoke he was flipping open his phone and Ianto grunted as he let Walter under the covers.

Owen arrived in record time with Tosh in tow and he did, indeed fuss like an old woman.

Tosh was unusually quiet and when Jack went with Owen to fill the prescription she saw her moment.

"Is that what really happened?" Tosh demanded and Ianto grunted.

"I mean it! Not even back one day and …"

Ianto finally realised what she was insinuating and he flew from the bed, "How dare you!"

"Well, you gotta admit…"

"Tosh! I will never … I repeat NEVER let him hit me!" Ianto snarled, "When I hit him that day, I ended our marriage. Jesus, I might still have a problem with his secret family and the prick of a way I found out about them but I will never let violence in this house again!"

"Jesus, sorry" Tosh said with secret satisfaction.

"I won't back down though!" Ianto muttered as he reached for his robe and Tosh grinned to herself.

There's the fire!


	14. candles

Ianto had used an SUV from Idris' fleet and was carrying in some clothes when he noticed the curtains were drawn.

He frowned and strode over to open them. This is when he noticed the soft music and lit candles.

_Ah shit, he doesn't know the meaning of "Slow" does he._

Ianto walked into the kitchen where a tray of finger treats were laid out and … fuck. Body paint?

Ianto was steaming as he turned off the music and blew out the tea light candles which were such a fire hazard and he stomped into the bedroom to tell Jack exactly what he could do with his romantic gesture.

Ianto stood in the bedroom and stared, then slowly reversed out. He sat on the sofa and tried to work out if he should blow a gasket or laugh.

The key in the door was a nice distraction and he turned his head as Walter skipped in and bounded over for a hug.

"Hey babe" Jack whispered as he tried to carry a floppy Babbit who seemed to turn to goo when asleep.

"Hello Jack" Ianto said politely as he told Walter to go back for his bag and hang it up.

"Why does it smell in here?" Jack looked around.

"A few scented candles were lit" Ianto said calmly and Jack grinned.

"Oh, nice"

Jack carried Babbit up to Ianto's room and put him down, then told Walter to go to his room and change out of his school uniform. Ianto watched it all silently with the calm smile in place. Jack walked out of the kitchen and handed Ianto a cup of coffee and settled next to him.

"Jack?"

"Hmmmm?"

"On a Wednesday you don't have the kids"

"Not before our agreement, no."

"So what did you do on a Wednesday?"

"Oh, usually paperwork here in the afternoon and then … John would come over for a bite to eat or to watch some telly."

"Huh!"

"Why babe?"

"Well, I think you forgot to tell someone about our agreement." Ianto smiled sweetly and Jack saw a trap about to spring.

He tried to think of what he had or hadn't done as Ianto eyeballed him.

"Hon? Little help?"

"I came home to candles and soft music."

"What? Idris?"

"Why do you keep insisting there is something between me and Idris?"

"Sorry." Jack hung his head.

"No, here. Candles, soft music and curtains drawn."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Go look in your room and see if you can work it out."

Jack bounced off the sofa and over to his room, Ianto watched him stalk in then heard a sharp intake of breath and Jack backpedalled with a look of complete horror.

"Oh my god, nononononononono"


	15. but I AM Ianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor john, how many of you blamed him?????

"What the fuck is going on" Jack hissed at Ianto who choked on his cup of coffee.

"What the hell are you asking me for, I didn't invite her!"

"Fuck!" Jack cursed and peered into the bedroom again like it might all have magically disappeared. _Nope, still fucked then._

"She's … fuck Yan she's bloody naked!" Jack howled as he looked at the bedroom with a scandalised grimace.

"Well, she is wearing a corset, so technically …"

"Ianto, stop making fun of me, how the hell do I get rid of the crazy bitch."

"So you expect me to believe this is some sort of surprise and it's the first time Gwen bloody Cooper had been naked and passed out on my side of the bed?"

"Your side? Thought you didn't want to sleep with me anymore." Jack leered before he could stop himself.

"Ah, so this was some plan hatched to fuck with me?"

"No" Jack placed his face in his hands and wailed as he tried to think of what to do.

"She made a pass at me the other day and I blew her off" Jack hissed, "I swear … I swear on the great tree!"

"Don't fuck with shit like that Jack!"

"Ianto," Jack placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder, "I swear on the great tree that that bitch is crazy and I have NEVER gone there!"

Ianto eyeballed him some more than huffed, "I believe you!"

"What do we do?"

Ianto walked into the bedroom and removed his shirt, then climbed into the bed and lay bedside her.

"Gwen" he whispered, her eyelashes fluttering as she smiled.

She rolled onto him and rubbed her face on his chest.

This told him two things. One – Jack was telling the truth as she didn't know it was his hairy chest as Jack's chest is smooth. If they had slept together she would know this. Secondly, she was more than slightly off her trolley if the fumes from her breath were anything to go by.

"Gwen?" he said a bit louder and she wriggled against him.

"My husband won't like us doing this" he whispered.

"Ianto need never know" she was tweaking a nipple now.

"Yes but Gwen" Ianto looked at Jack who was watching with glee from the doorway, "I _am_ Ianto."

She screamed as she backpedalled, falling off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor.

She struggled and fell as she attempted to escape the room and found Walter waiting in the main room with an apple half way to his mouth.

"Taddy?" Walter yelled as she burst into tears, "Aunty Gwen has to respect the 'no flashing' rule too!"


	16. kiss for luck

Ianto walked into the main room shooting the cuffs of his shirt.

Jack was kneeling on the floor changing Babbit and looked up with surprise. "You're going out?"

"It's Thursday" Ianto frowned, "I did say Tuesdays and Thursdays would be my time, you get three to my two!"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that" Jack said hastily, "I just … wow, your favourite suit."

Jack looked at the pinstripe and felt a tightening in his trousers as a ruby red tie pointed down towards the Promised Land.

_Damn, Ianto looked Fyne!_

"Yeah, got it back from the cleaners and haven't worn it out socially in a while." Ianto ran his hands down the jacket sleeves.

"Our last date" Jack said softly and Ianto frowned.

"Ah, no" he stepped around the safe to kiss Walter goodbye, "I wore it about two weeks ago for something, hence the cleaners."

Jack stared at him silently and wondered why he'd worn it somewhere he didn't consider casual but was not able to ask for fear of the possible answer. _A date?_

Ianto went into the kitchen and came out with a cake box and Jack frowned as he wondered who the gift of Ianto's lovely baking was for.

Ianto bent down and kissed the Babbit, crooning as he got a dribbly smile in return.

"I'll not be late, probably about ten or so" Ianto called out as he left.

Jack pouted at Babbit as he settled onto the sofa and his eyes fell on the box.

"Ianto" he yelled, running for the door with it.

Ianto was outside and looking back with surprise as Jack burst into the early evening air with Babbit under his arm and the cake box in his hand.

"Bugger!" Ianto snorted, "Forget my head if it wasn't screwed on."

Jack grinned as he handed over the box and Ianto looked at the little boy who was still smiling.

Ianto quickly leaned in for one more kiss and then swivelled on his heel as he headed for the vehicles.

Jack hopped all the way inside as the wee Babbit laughed at the motion of going up and down like a rabbity.

Jack made a roaring noise as he dumped the baby into his bean bag and then straightened up before he froze and stared into space.

Ianto climbed into the new SUV Idris had dropped off earlier in the day and was clicking in his seatbelt when it struck him what had just happened.

Inside the house Jack was doing a little dance as the kids watched with confusion.

Ianto had kissed him goodbye as well.


	17. Puke

Jack woke to Walter's gentle prodding.

"What sink bum" he yawned as he stretched.

"Taddy's spewing" Walter whispered and Jack swore as he climbed from the bed.

Jack stomped up the stairs to the second large bedroom intending to give Ianto a piece of his mind.

He hadn't been home by ten or half past. Not eleven either. It was almost midnight when Jack was pretending to be asleep as Ianto closed the front door and moved quietly through the house.

Well, if he was going to go on a date and get plastered, come home like a bloody teenager trying not to wake the parents and then be hungover then he could just….

The bed was dishevelled and vomit was smeared on the sheets as well as on the floor. Jack moved to the bathroom to find Ianto crouched over the toilet groaning as he rocked.

Jack forgot his tirade before it even began, rushing forward to cradle the Welshman.

"Oh god, Jack I feel so fucking bad" Ianto moaned then surged forward as he dry retched over the bowl. Only bile came up and he panted through his pain.

Jack fumbled with his phone, Owen mobilized by his frantic pleas for help and Jack moved around Ianto to run a warm bath, hoping it would ease his spasming back.

Jack knew Ianto still felt the aftereffects of the fall, might always have back pain and the convulsions involved with vomiting would be like red hot pokers.

Owen entered the bathroom and assured him that Babbit was still asleep and Walter was eagerly describing the vomit to Tosh.

Owen helped wrestle the poor wreak of a man out of his PJs and into the water.

Ianto moaned softly and settled in Jack's arms as he knelt by the tub clinging to his husband for dear life.

"Jack" Owen said softly.

Jack was soothingly humming as he stroked Ianto's face and Ianto moaned as another spasm hit.

"It's OK baby, it's OK" Jack crooned as he rubbed frantically at the lower back where he could feel the knot of muscle cramping up.

"Jack" Owen repeated, "He's going to be OK."

"Ianto?" Owen said softly and Ianto blinked blearily at him from Jack's arms.

"When did you last eat?"

"Last night, we all brought a plate" Ianto replied, "God, I think my insides are turning to mush."

"Eat any seafood?" Owen asked and Ianto shook his head.

"Egg?" Owen asked next and Ianto hesitated, then nodded.

"How was it prepared?" Owen frowned as Ianto told him it was curried egg.

"Shit" Owen rose and made a phone call out in the bedroom.

Owen finally re-entered and he squatted by the tub. "Food poisoning."

"What?" Ianto asked as he tried to focus.

"Four others in the support group have been hit, two admitted." Owen said.

"God, no." Ianto whined, "I don't wanna go to hospital."

"It's OK baby, I got ya" Jack soothed as he frowned at Owen and mouthed 'support group?'


	18. Buckets of it

Jack carried the poor baby into the bedroom, took one look at the mess of a bed and walked down the stairs to his own room.

Walter saw him coming and jumped up to make sure his Taddy was OK and followed them into the bedroom.

Jack carefully laid Ianto back against the pillows and Walter went to climb on the bed.

"Ahhhh, no. God, don't shake the bed darling … oh god" Ianto moaned and Jack scooped Walter off and kissed him, then placed him back down.

"Daddy's back is sore and his tummy too, shaking makes it worse sweetheart" Jack explained and Walter made an unhappy noise then toddled out of the room.

Ianto was settling as Jack gently laid the covers over him and bent to gently kiss his cheek.

As Jack was tiptoeing out of the room he heard a faint "Thank you Cariad."

Jack smiled as he entered the kitchen where a Babbit was now wide awake and gabby as Tosh fixed breakfast.

Jack settled into his chair and eyeballed Owen.

"Support group?"

"Jack, come on. If he didn't tell you, it's not my place to!" Owen protected.

"Owen, please." Jack begged, "I was childish enough to think he was stepping out!"

"Stepping … you fucking idiot." Owen huffed, "as if he will ever want anyone other than you!"

"You think I don't feel like a first class shit?" Jack sighed.

"It's an abuse support group, OK?" Owen sighed.

"Abuse!" Jack bristled and Owen sighed again.

"Child abuse ya bloody twat!" Owen was angry now and stood to lean over the table, "Victims of child abuse. Happy? Better?"

Jack slumped in his chair and muttered an apology.

"Jesus mate, you never used to be this bloody touchy!" Owen growled and Jack shrugged.

"I never used to be accused of domestic abuse" Jack snarled back.

Jack heard his name being called and ran to the bedroom where Ianto was trying to get out of the bed.

"Oh god, cariad I'm gonna …." Ianto dry retched and Jack grabbed the bucket from by the bed, offering it to him and Ianto gabbed at it.

"Oh baby" Jack soothed as Ianto coughed and moaned.


	19. right here

Someone was at the front door and Jack was surprised to find Rhia and Gray there.

Rhia was holding one of her magic pillows and she held it up with a weak smile.

"Walter called and said Ianto needed a pillow" she explained.

"God, yes please you lovely woman" Jack hugged her and snatched the pillow, running into the bedroom to show it to Ianto.

"Oh, Rhia" Ianto cried out and she pushed past Jack into the room.

"Oh my poor baby!" She cried snatching back the pillow and helping Ianto settle again.

"Poor little teddy bear" she crooned as he sighed and hummed.

"Thank you Rhia" Jack smiled with relief as Ianto drifted off to sleep.

Jack went upstairs and stripped the soiled bedding off the bed, carrying it down to the washing machine. He went back up with fresh sheets and blankets, then remade the bed.

He hoped Ianto would stay in his bed but knew there was a possibility that when he was back in full control he would want to leave it, if only on principle alone.

Walter was carted off to school by Gray and Rhia, and Tosh settled into the sofa with Babbit to watch mindless TV while Owen checked Ianto.

Owen told Jack that Ianto was sleeping soundly and would feel much better when he woke, plenty of fluids.

Jack nodded and asked Tosh to go buy some of Ianto's favourite sports drinks, hoping he would drink some those if nothing else.

"Well, you certainly have this under control" Owen said with a nod of approval.

"God, he's so bloody sick" Jack wrung his hands and Owen saw the love still there.

"Rhia, if you and Gray take the kids today and overnight it would give Ianto a good sleep without being woken early by the stink pots" Owen said to Rhia who nodded.

"You two can have the place to yourselves and you can make sure he sleeps." Owen said softly, "another bath in the morning would be good to wake him up and clear the cobwebs away, then something really light like one of his milkshakes an hour or so after he's woken, nothing solid until the afternoon if the milkshake stays down."

"Won't you be here?" Jack asked plaintively.

"And risk getting thumped? You know he hates a fuss" Owen scoffed, "Mr I'm Fine'?"

Jack smiled and hugged the surprized Londoner. "Thanks Owen, you're a good friend to both of us."

"Yeah well!" Owen puffed and gave Jack a friendly shove, "Don't forget it!"

After everyone had gone Jack went back into the bedroom and settled on his side of the bed as Ianto slept.

"Damn baby, I really wanted you back in our bed, but not like this" Jack sighed as he soothed the furrowed brow.

"I'm right here Ianto"


	20. Jack ass

Ianto woke to the feeling of warmth.

He was in his bed. In their bed, and the morning's shame came back to him. He shifted in the bed and opened his eyes to see Jack asleep on top of the bedding.

Ianto lay silently watching his husband.

God, he was so handsome.

Ianto reached out and hesitantly touched his face and Jack hummed softly.

"Jack, where are the kids?" Ianto whispered.

"Rhia" Jack mumbled and opened his eyes.

_So blue._

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Jack asked softly.

"Rough" Ianto sighed, "My stomach may never forgive me!"

"Owen said you need to drink something so Tosh got you some PowerAde," Jack reached for a bottle of black current energy drink and Ianto wrinkled his nose.

"I'd much rather have a cup of weak tea please" Ianto smiled, "Thank you for looking after me."

"You kidding?" Jack joked, "Got you in my bed again, even if you will crawl out when you have enough strength, I'm still loving the sight of you."

"Oh Jack" Ianto's bottom lip started to wobble and Jack hastened to right whatever he had done.

'"I'm sorry, please don't cry hon, I'm sorry I'm a prick" Jack soothed.

"I…." Ianto sighed, "I'm mmm I … I miss you too."

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you about Alice and Stephen a long time ago but they were so far back in my life and … well, all I could see was our future." Jack explained, "Alice was a fling that had consequences and … shit. I really sound great, don't I?"

"Jack, the boys might not be blood but they will carry your name" Ianto decided if they were going to have this conversation it would be all or nothing.

"I didn't mean it like that. Stephen has Dad's name, Stephen is his middle name and she … well. God, he doesn't know I'm his dad." Jack finished.

"Maybe he should know, maybe he needs a little ownership here as well" Ianto pointed out, "How can you expect him to get to know you if it's based on a lie?"

Jack touched Ianto's cheek.

"That was one hell of a punch ya know" Jack finally murmured, "Broke my bloody chair."

"You're lucky that's all I broke, saying that about our boys!" Ianto huffed, "I'll not let you put them down or push them aside. Ever!"

"I know" Jack soothed, "I'm a jack-ass. At least Mum named me right."


	21. Try again?

I don't know where to go from here" Ianto said sadly and Jack felt his heart constrict in his chest.

"Can we try again?" Jack asked in a small voice to match his slim hope.

"Oh Jack." Ianto sighed.

"I love you." Jack knew his voice sounded like a whine and he was being needy but he also knew this was all or nothing. "Please don't leave me, please try and forgive me. Just a wee bit. Tell me you forgive me just a smidgeon."

"Jack, I …" Ianto sighed and let his head fall onto Jack's shoulder and Jack took him into his arms gratefully.

"I love you" Jack repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"I miss you so much," Ianto mumbled into his chest, "I miss your arms in the dark, the smell of you when I wake in the morning. God Jack, I'm so bloody angry still!"

"I know." Jack sighed, squeezing and hoping some more.

"I don't want to fall back into the same old trap!" Ianto said and Jack loosened is grip.

"Our marriage felt like a trap?"

"No. No... Shit." Ianto groaned, "No. I mean, when did I become the wife?"

"Ah, god. I had no idea how much you did for me until you weren't there ot do it anymore" Jack huffed, "I spent three days trying to work out how that bloody washing machine worked before getting it to spin out for me properly!"

Ianto snorted and snuggled more.

"Then came the toast saga!" Jack continued "Why did we have a son who needs his toast cooked to that certain colour, cut into four triangles, not squares, and only the middle of said tringle can have butter and marmalade … oh … oh … I'm sorry bloody banana cut lengthwise on uncut toast died last month. I stand corrected _every_ morning!"

Ianto snorted again and a small giggle escaped. "That was Tosh's fault!"

"Typical!" Jack muttered, "Minx has it in for me!"

Ianto giggled again and then sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of warmth.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly.

"I still love you too!" Ianto said it begrudgingly and Jack swallowed a sob of relief.

"Not falling back into bed. Not falling back into the same patterns" Ianto demanded.

"Yes, fine ... agreed…please." Jack begged and Ianto huffed softly, his breath warm through Jack's t-shirt.

"Tuesday is Pottery, Thursday is my support group and yes, I did hear Owen telling you, and so how about Saturday nights be date night for a while?" Ianto offered an olive branch and Jack grasped it with both hands, hanging on for grim life.

"Please, I'll do anything" Jack begged.

"Saturday night then!" Ianto agreed and Jack hugged him with delight.


	22. Date Night

Saturday night found Jack in a fit of hysteria as he tried to choose a shirt.

Ironically Ianto was not fluffing, having decided to wear his favourite suit and as he reached for a tie he saw a flash of green. He took a moment to run his fingers over the apple green tie as he remembered that night, then he pushed it aside for the purple one beside it.

He wandered down as Tosh looked up from her laptop and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, you've lost so much weight!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, no diet like a broken heart" Ianto huffed as Jack froze in the doorway.

Tosh had noticed him and smiled, "Oh Jack, is that a new jacket?"

Ianto turned and looked at his husband, standing there in a black leather bomber jacket that made his butt look delicious and Ianto found himself staring as Jack talked to Tosh.

"Right Mr Harkness-Jones" Jack clapped his hands and Ianto took a deep breath, then smiled.

"Where to Mr Harkness-Jones" Ianto asked as it was Jack's turn to choose.

"Surprise!" Jack said with a wink and Ianto grinned.

The stage play was fantastic, Ianto enjoying the live theatre and the restaurant was nice. Not too romantic, good food and Jack even managed to get Ianto to laugh a few times.

The drive home was in silence as Ianto nodded off in the passenger seat.

When they got home, Jack woke him softly with a kiss and Ianto hummed happily as he stirred.

Jack let them in and took a moment to pull Ianto into another kiss, deep and loving.

Ianto melted against him, then broke the kiss and laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" Ianto whispered as Jack closed the door.

"Jack?" someone called and Ianto's smile slid as Victoria's voice was heard.

"Mom?" Jack walked into the main room with open surprise as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Do you know what time it is?" she demanded and then went on without giving him time to respond, "I come here to spend the evening with you and have to argue with that bloody Asian to get into our house! I sent her packing. For goodness sake, you better make up your mind what you want here! It's not your weekend to have these children, yet here they are and a babysitter to boot! Well, I'm telling you mister that whoever you were out with had better have good child bearing hips to give me proper grandchildren instead of these … cuckoos!"

Jack was stunned and could only gape as she continued her tirade.

"Tell the truth, if it weren't for these children you would have moved on long ago and let's not forget the simple truth that they are not even yours!" she spat.

"Daddy?" Walter said quietly from his bedroom doorway, "I'm yours, aren't I?"


	23. Bounce

"Mom!" Jack was still stuck to the spot as he looked at his son.

Ianto however, was not. He had enough alcohol on board to feel the burn of anger. He strode past Jack and grabbed her arm as she squeaked with shock, and began to drag her towards the front door.

How dare you!" she cried, trying to fight him off but Ianto just snarled and dragged harder.

"Jack, are you going to let him assault your own mother like this?" she demanded as Ianto swung her around to hit the front door.

"Get out!" Jack said quietly, then he turned and yelled so loudly that Babbit woke in Ianto's room and started to cry. "Get the fuck out of our home!"

"You ever speak like that about my children again," Ianto still had hold of her upper arm and he dragged her close enough to smell the Irish moss on his breath from the nightcap, as he whispered, "I will fucking cut your throat."

"Let go of me you … you … hoodlum!" she screamed, twisting as he opened the door and shoved her out.

"Yeah!" Ianto leered as he stood in the doorway with the light behind him, hands on his hips, "I am one and proud of it!"

Jack had reached the door and placed a hand in the small of Ianto's back. He could feel him shaking with rage as Victoria continued to shriek from the wet grass.

"Fuck off!" Jack yelled, "Don't come back until you can respect my husband and our children. He is my future and my two sons are the only grandchildren I can offer. Not good enough? Go fucking buy one like you bought Gray!"

Jack slammed the door so hard that a jacket fell of a hook nearby and he stood panting with aggression.

"Well, two dramas in one night, you do know how to show a guy a good time!" Ianto huffed as he slowly leaned into Jack.

"God! Babbit" Jack raced for the screaming baby as Ianto shakily made for Walter who stood by the sofa.

"Taddy?" Walters's confusion broke Ianto's heart.

"Grandma was being mean, she was trying to hurt Daddy's feelings" Ianto said as he cuddled his little treasure, "It's not true and never will be. You are our boy, our Walter and you are prefect for this family."

"Why is she so mad?" he asked his father who had settled in a nearby chair with a snuffling toddler.

"She _is_ mad, bloody certifiable if she think for one minute I'm only here because of you guys" Jack said as he rubbed a little back, 'I love my boys but ... god Ianto."

Ianto saw Jack struggling and once upon a time he would have flown over there to comfort him. Now he waited.

"If you came to me tomorrow and said that the boys were gone, the house burnt down and you were bankrupt I would beg you to come back to me" Jack said sincerely, "I love you. More than I thought I could ever love. You! Not because of these beasts who are the icing on top."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, god I hope I didn't hurt her" Ianto was horrified at himself.

"You kidding?" Jack huffed, "With a hide that bloody tough it's a wonder she didn't bounce!"

Ianto snorted and released Walter who went over to kiss the Babbit and then he gave Jack one too.

"You said you would never leave and it was a lie" Walter said, "But now you're here so you didn't leave. Not really, sorry I called you a liar Daddy."

"Sorry I forgot your school play last month" Jack answered and Walter rolled his eyes.

"Bobby Pinchot threw up everywhere." Walter huffed, "It smelt really bad. It looked better on the DVD Taddy made you anyway."

"Ew, Bobby the spew was allowed on stage?" Jack gasped and Walter sniggered as he kissed Babbit again.

"Bobby the Spew" Walter repeated and Ianto groaned as he knew a polite request to talk would come from the teacher once that title was used in the school yard.

Jack grinned apologetically and Ianto couldn't keep up the frown.

He smiled back at his fool.


	24. So?

"Ianto?"

"Hmmm?" Ianto looked up from tying Walter's shoe and smiled.

Jack felt the world tilt as he struggled to stay relaxed even though Ianto rocked his world constantly.

"You like star gazing, right?"

"I love it!" Ianto leaned back and placed his hands on his knees as Jack tired not to think of possibilities for that stance.

Not yet. Too soon. Hopefully one day.

"Well, this brochure was in the paper this morning" Jack handed it over with supressed hope.

…..

_Dark-Sky reserve_

…..

On a clear night in the Brecon Beacons, you can see the Milky Way, major constellations, bright nebulas and even meteor showers. It's enough to make anyone starry eyed.

Our Park has some of the highest quality dark skies in the whole of the UK, making it the perfect destination for stargazers. There are loads of Events to enjoy stargazing - check out the ones on this month here.

We think that this is something worth shouting about, so we teamed up with the Brecon Beacons Park Society to apply to the International Dark Sky Association to make our entire National Park an International Dark Sky Reserve. In 2012, we became just the fifth destination in the world (and the first in Wales) to be accredited.

Through this highly prestigious status, we hope to preserve our magical night skies for future generations and help reduce carbon dioxide emissions in our Park. We also intend to help protect a whole host of nocturnal creatures that need dark nights to forage, hunt and migrate.

…

Ianto studied it for a long time and Jack fidgeted as Walter went for his school bag.

"Babe?"

"Yeah" Ianto nodded, "Family walks and activities. Snow this time of year, been wanting to get Walter in some snow." Ianto looked up at Jack with a soft smile, "You love the snow, you do!"

"Yeah" _not as much as you._

"Book it?"

Ianto rose and fiddled with the zipper on his jacket before braving the cold.

"Yeah."

Jack waited until they were gone before punching the air with glee.

He booked a secluded chalet and started a list of things to gather for the weekend of fun.

Yes, Ianto had taught him the importance of a good list!

If they left right after school on Friday and travelled back late Sunday afternoon, they could have two nights of stargazing, plenty of family fun and Saturday night might, just might include the hot tub included in the price.

Jack's fingers shook as he made the necessary preparations for what he hoped would be the first step back into Ianto's heart.


	25. You did good Daddy

Walter had waited all day.

School had never been so boring, and looooooooong.

Finally the bell sounded and Walter snatched up the picture he had been drawing and raced for his school bag.

The teacher was telling him not to run, to slow down but what did she know!

Daddy and Taddy were waiting.

They promised they would both be waiting today.

They had promised a surprise.

Walter ran from the school gates with a whoop of joy as he saw Black Beauty waiting, packed with gear and both parents grinning as they leaned against the side of her.

Babbit was asleep in his car seat and Walter didn't want to wake him so he settled for a light pat to his head instead of the usual kiss and settled into his seat.

Daddy and Taddy had been excited that morning and he knew they were going on an adventure.

As the SUV slowly moved away from the curb to merge with the after school traffic, Walter watched with glee as Taddy reached over and squeezed Daddy's hand.

YES!

Taddy was happy, Daddy was too. This was gonna be awesome!

The city flew away and Walter must have dozed off because he woke to the country outside the window.

Wow!

He saw sheep, cows and horses in the fields. He saw so much green and …wow. Mountains?

They pulled up at little houses and Taddy made a little noise as he looked out the window.

"Like it babe?"

"Oh Jack, its lovely!"

So this was Daddy's idea and he's done good. Taddy looked really happy and he turned to look at Walter and Walter saw the happiness all over his Taddy's face.

"Come on stinky bum" he crowed, "Let's see which little chalet is ours for the weekend, shall we?"

Weekend?

"Daddy? You do have my minions DVD right?" Walter was just a little concerned here.

"Yeah sweets, and both Despicable Me movies, and your portable player so you can watch in bed" Jack said with glee, knowing he had at least got that right.

"Good Daddy, very good!" came his lordship's decree as Ianto opened his door for him.

Jack snorted with mirth at little Lord Walter as he was released from his confines and set loose on the unsuspecting people of the Breacon beacons.

Poor buggers weren't going to know what hit them!


	26. Stupid Heads

26

 

 

A four person berth Chalet, two double rooms and Walter was pleased when he saw Taddy’s bag going onto the same room as Daddy’s.

 

  _A whole big bed! Yay._

  

Walter then considered Babbit and looked through the gear coming in, relieved when the port-a-cot made an appearance.

 

He watched as it was set up in his room, then pulled it closer to the side of the bed.

  

_Babbit might want to watch too, big brothers are supposed to share ya know!_

 

 Walter climbed onto the bed and star fished, swam and then just flopped a few times.

 

  _Good. It’ll do._

 

 Walter peered into the main room where Babbit had his toys already scattered on a blanket as he tasted each one.

 

 Walter wondered if he named his toys by taste as well.

 

 

  

Walter trotted into the other bedroom and Taddy smiled as he lifted him onto their bed for a test as well.

  

Walter gave it due attention, only stopping when Daddy entered with another bag and Taddy kissed him.

 

 Daddy grinned so big, the whole room was full of his teeth.

 

 Walter pondered this as he swam a bit of backstroke.

 

 “You OK stink?” Ianto asked as he joined his beast on the bed.

 

 “You and Daddy friends again?” Walter asked with a soft frown.

 

 “Yeah” Ianto smiled softly at his little man, “Hard to stay mad at him, isn’t it.”

 

 “Yeah, well he is Daddy” Walter declared.

 

 “Yeah. He’s a good daddy too” Ianto agreed as he closed his eyes, “Such a brilliant idea for Daddy to have.”

 

 “Daddy does have them,” Walter defended his father who had crept to the doorway to listen, “Well, sometimes.”

 

 Ianto snorted softly.

 

 “Taddy?”

  

 “Yes darling.”

  

“Does this mean you and Daddy don’t be mean to each other now?”

 

 “Oh Baby.”

  

“I don’t like being mad at you both, lots of angries in the air makes me feel sick.”

 

 “Oh Walt. I’m so sorry about that” Ianto swallowed compulsively, “We were a bit mean all round for a bit.”

 

 “You were crying and angry all the time” Walter examined his Taddy’s smooth cheek as a tear rolled down it, “So was Daddy.”

 

 “We were stupid heads” Ianto huffed, wiping the errant tear away, “Good thing you tell us so.”

  

“I told you both lots!” Walter agreed, snuggling into a hug as Jack wiped his own tears outside the door.

 

 Stupid heads!


	27. Frozed

 

The walk was supposed to be a short but pleasant one to shake off the cobwebs of a long drive. It suppose it was, up until they reached the stone marker and Walter wanted to know what it was.

 

Trust the guide to tell him.

 

“This obelisk marks the spot where the body of Tommy Jones aged 5 was found.” Sean the guide smiled as he addressed the group, “He lost his way between Cwm Llwch Farm and the Login on the night of August 4, 1900. After an anxious search of 29 days his remains were discovered Sept 2nd.”

 

“Remains?” Walter whispered and Ianto looked nervously at Jack, who grimaced as he saw a long talk about bodies in his near future.

 

“Tommy was the son of a local coal miner, and had been visiting his grandparents at the time. He died from exhaustion and hypothermia or exposure. How a small boy managed to climb so high remains a mystery. The obelisk, a useful landmark in misty conditions, was paid for by the proceeds of a memorial fund started when the jurors at the boy’s inquest waived their fees.”

 

They continued walking and Walter kept looking back over his shoulder at the stone as it pointed up towards the heavens.

 

“Daddy?” Jack looked down and after a few steps he swung his beast up onto his shoulders.

 

“Yes your masterful highness?” Jack intoned.

 

“Why was he out in the snow?”

 

“Huh?” Jack tried to keep up with his son’s mind and then remembered Tommy. “Ah, the little boy who died back there?”

 

“Yeah” Walter answered as he played with Jack’s hair, “Why didn’t he stay by the fire.”

 

“I don’t know babe” Jack said absently as he looked over at Ianto coming along side with a sleeping Babbit in a front pack.

 

“He’s getting too big for you” Jack accused, “Too much weight for your back, I wish you’d let me take him.”

 

“Walt looks fine up there” Ianto huffed, “maybe on the way back.”

 

“Taddy?”

 

“Maybe he thought he wanted his mummy and daddy if he was at his grandparents?   Tried to walk home?” Ianto surmised, “Maybe his doggie ran away and he was looking, thought he had plenty of time to get back.”

 

“Why did he die?”

 

“He got too cold in the snow hon” Ianto said softly so as not to wake the sleeping toddler, “he went to sleep and forgot to wake up.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Walter pondered some more, “Did his parents cry for him?”

 

“Buckets and buckets!” Ianto answered and Jack hummed as he rubbed Walter’s legs.

 

“If I frozed you would cry for me too!” he said solemnly and Ianto cringed as Jack squeezed the little boy’s legs.

 

“A whole ocean” Ianto finally said, “Lakes and rivers and all the water in the world.”

 

“I know” Walter said as he reached out and patted Ianto’s head, “I love you too Taddy.”


	28. Whooping that arse

Sean had watched the two men as they broke for a snack.

What a nice family.

Ianto had been relieved of his sack of baby limbs and Jack was now fussing over the little boy like he was made of spun gold.

Babbit was looking around with wonder at the wide open space and Jack helped him onto his feet so he could stand and look.

"Pretty?" Jack asked and Babbit grinned as he spewed forth a mouthful of rubbish.

"Oh wow, really"? Jack asked seriously and the smile told him that yes really, Babbit thought so.

Ianto looked away from the endearing moment and eyed the mountain that was peering down at them. Snow and craggy outcrops beckoned and he wondered when they might have a go at t.

"I noticed the way you check out the outcrops and ridges" Sean finally spoke to the younger, lithe looking one.

"I like climbing" Ianto smiled back politely, "Did a bit in my youth."

"Really?" Sean grinned as he had picked right, "I do a climbing tour in the afternoons"

"Yeah?" Ianto was interested, leaning forward as Jack looked up from the baby he was spoon feeding.

"Yeah, a bit of abseiling and free form" Sean saw the light in the man's eyes and knew he had another customer.

"What time?" Ianto cocked his head.

"Today is five pm, half an hour to recover from this hike and have a bite before hitting it" Sean answered. "Back before dusk. Home by seven, half past at the latest!"

Ianto turned to Jack, "Cariad? Mind of I go? Be back in time for dinner and some star gazing?"

"No" Jack tried to sound positive, "Of course not. Me and the boys can try out the mini golf in town."

"Yay" Walter yelled, "I'm gonna whoop your arse!"

Everyone stopped talking and Ianto blinked at Jack.

"Ah, me and Owen took him a few times back home" Jack said in a small voice.

"Yeah? And whooped arses?" Ianto asked sweetly.

Jack snorted with humour and Ianto cracked.

The whole group laughed at the little boy who glared back.

"I will ya know!" he declared.


	29. lisa Waz Here

Ianto was glad he's packed his parkour boots, much better than solid hiking ones.

He was excited about the climb. He rustled about in the case for the boots with glee as he prepared for his evening activity.

Funny, been years. Last time had been with Lisa and they had…

Ianto stopped and leaned back on his heels as he thought of her up in the snow. He skin almost black against the white as she laughed.

He felt in the left boot and pulled out something green which he stared at.

The bright green bobble hat he hated so much but she always wore because her mum had knotted it and it was good luck. _God, he could hear her laugh_.

Walter was laughing in the main rom as Jack pretended to eat Babbit's foot.

Babbit was laughing so much he was choking as he tried to pull his tickly foot away from the tongue that kept licking it.

"Dadda!" Babbit screamed.

"My precious" Jack said in a Gollum voice as Walter and Babbit exploded again.

Ianto smiled at the domestic scene and reached out his hand, showing Walter the green hat.

"This was your mummy's favourite hat" he told the little boy who bugged out his eyes at the bright green bobble, "She wore it up here when we came with a big group and climbed to the top of that very mountain out there!"

Walter reverently took the hat and grinned.

"It's a lucky hat!" Ianto told him, "Mummy always said so."

Ianto opened the laptop and clicked through photo albums until he found the one he wanted, glad he had brought the external hard drive with the old folders on it.

"Here! There's Mummy in the hat!"

Ianto turned the Laptop so Walter could see the screen.

Lisa had her face turned up towards the sun as she laughed, curls peeking out from under the hat and her teeth seemed to gleam in the light.

He eyes were closed and she was so beautiful that she looked almost ethereal.

"One of my favourite pictures of Mummy, a special one" Ianto said softly as he touched the screen.

"Why special?"

"This was the day she told me you were coming" Ianto smiled as he stroked the screen some more.

"She took me up the north ridge and we had a picnic up there" Ianto sighed as he recalled, "She told me she had a big announcement to make. Then she stood and shouted it to the mountain."

Ianto sighed and handed the laptop to Walter who cradled it possessively as he studied the picture.

"That's why she was so happy" Ianto smiled, "You were going to come and be our little boy."

"Mummy" Walter whispered and Jack watched silently.

Is it wrong to be jealous of a dead woman?


	30. NO!

Ianto was laughing. The bobble hat was firmly strapped under his climbing helmet and he felt the heat of it.

Walter had insisted on the magic hat and Ianto felt the bobble on the top as it pressed against his scalp. He mildly wondered if he should remove his helmet and put the hat in his pocket but didn't want to loose it.

The snow was lightly falling and he could see the top beckoning, not far to go.

Ianto looked over at Sean who was laughing as well, chatting up the blonde who was flagging behind.

Ianto looked over the edge.

Cwm Gedi was brilliant for skiing but to have found this climbing bowl was wonderful, Ianto could really stretch and show his parkour an outing.

Jack was no doubt asleep in front of the fire with the kids, not even missing him and Ianto wondered if he would stay awake for the star gazing tonight.

He took a deep lungful of cold air and reveled in the heat of good honest slog.

Another climber was looking back, calling out something and Ianto strained to hear.

Pink and green jacket. Robert? Robbie something?

Banker he said, nature enthusiast for sure.

Ianto waved back and grinned as he looked at the incredible blue sky they had as a backdrop.

Should take a picture.

Beautiful.

A sort of whooshing sound, like a shushing and Ianto looked up in time to see the climber washed away by white power, as if a high powered hose had been released and he flew from the overhang as Ianto gaped.

AVALANCE.

He barely had time to register the danger before he was blown off his feet to follow the leader over the edge and into the blue.

_Jack.  
_

.

.

.

Jack was asleep. As usual, Ianto was right.

Soft knocking at the door woke him and he carefully extricated himself from the children, stumbling over to open it.

Three people stood nervously waiting. A woman the two men.

The man on the left is the one his eyes settled on as he disregarded local Heddlu.

BMRT – Brecon Mountain Rescue Team

Jack read the Logo on his jacket and felt his knees buckle as he registered the word rescue.

_Ianto._

 


	31. What?????

Jack knew he was being a drama queen but for the life of him, he couldn't respond.

They had helped him back inside and the young male officer had fussed over the sleeping children as they helped him to a chair.

He found a cup of hot tea being pressed to his lips and soothing voices as he slowly came back to the land of the living.

Then he recalled why there were there.

_Ianto._

He must have said his name out loud because the BMRT man was talking.

Jack tried to focus on him as his gaze fell on their boys.

They had a helicopter up and men on the ground.

 _Well on the snow isn't it,_ and Jack swallowed hysterical laughter.

_That's enough of that mister!_

Tosh growled in his ear and he swallowed again, this time taking a mouthful of tea.

_Thanks Tosh, I'm back now._

They explained the search perimeters and Jack hoped he was nodding in the right places.

He wanted to tell them to go away.

Why were they here when they should be out there? He should be out there.

He looked at the boys again.

No, he had to be here. God, someone had to tell Walt when he woke up. Thank god little Babbit was still too wee to know how horrifying the next few hours were going to be as they waited for …

_Don't say it Jack._

Jack grimaced as she sounded so close she could slap him.

_No Tosh, your right. Positive thoughts, right?_

Jack knew one of the Heddlu would stay and hoped it would be the young man who was stroking Walter's head. The woman seemed to career orientated, not as …

_Listen to you, once a cop always a cop. Stop annualizing their ability to help you and bloody do something!_

Jack started as he shook himself into action.

_Sorry Tosh, sorry._

Jack surged to his feet and reached for the phone.

_Rather she were here with Owen to help than just in my head._

Jack shakily dialed her number and made the worst call imaginable.

.

.

.

.

…

**BOSSY! OK. Extra chaps for ya Bossy Bums!**


	32. Cold

Ianto was aware of cold.

Freezing.

Bloody fuckery freezing.

He couldn't move, Jack was pinning him down and he sighed as he struggled to push the weight off.

_Jack, get off and where are the bloody blankets._

It's cold.

His bones were screaming and he had sudden recall of the fall.

Shit.

Wait, I'm cold.

He was shivering, his teeth chattering.

Wait, you don't shiver when you're dead.

I'm alive.

Ianto huffed at the realisation that he had just survived an avalanche.

Hysterical laughter seems the right choice.

Ok, time to get up.

He tried to move but was stuck.

It was dark.

_Wait, your eyes are closed ya bloody great Twat._

Another round of hysterical laughter.

Ianto struggled to open them and found himself staring at the blue/grey wall.

Shit.

Buried.

Buried alive.

Oh, oh Jack.


	33. Lisa is here

Ianto's brain was in overdrive.

Was he facing up? Down?

Was he on his head or feet?

How deep?

He tried to move his head and realised the helmet was affording him some movement, a small pocket.

God, was he hurt?

Ianto couldn't feel any pain but knew hypothermia would mean no pain anyway.

Was he dying?

_Yeah, great move. Think about that dumb ass!_

That sounded so much like Lisa. Cue some hysterical giggling.

_OK, focus._

He'd thrown an arm out as he fell, it was in front of him.

OK that's my pocket of air then, my arm was moving. OK.

He could move his arm and reach his jacket.

He tried to recall what was in his pockets.

Food. The chocolate bar from Walter's afternoon snack.

Walter, me star. Oh, god baby, Taddy's so sorry.

_Snap out of it._

OK.

His fingers brushed the emergency beacon and he snorted with amusement.

_Oh yeah, forgot something dumb ass?_

Thanks Lissy, I'm sure I remember now.

Ianto pushed the button and told himself to be calm.

How much air is left?

_Wait darling._


	34. Pirouette

Ianto moved his arm again and this time he saw a few crystals falling from the movement.

He was upright.

Fuck! He was standing up?

Ianto's other arm was behind him, like a waiter or a dancer in full flight.

One arm flung into the air while the other is tucked behind, into the small of his back.

He reached up and pushed.

More snow fell around his waist and chest.

Ianto struggled in his icy tomb and felt more give.

Could he dig?

He knew which way was up.

How far was he from the surface?

I mean, there is light, right?

Ianto felt deep seated panic flare through his body.

What if he was too far down to be found?

What if he was badly hurt and bleeding out but couldn't feel it?

What if they didn't even know he was gone yet and not even looking?

What of the batteries on the beacon were flat?

What if Walter never saw him again, not even a body to burry?

What if….if…

_What if … god, stop whining and get your arse moving ya whinger._

Thanks Lisa. Sorry about that.

Ianto tried to calm himself by concentrating on his breathing but his heart was pounding so loudly.

A constant thump, thump, thump.

Wait.

Was that his heartbeat?

Ianto concentrated and felt a new spike of adrenaline.

A helicopter!


	35. Survive

Walter was laying limply in his arms as Jack rocked him trying to project calm as the chalet filled with people, nice and life.

Life.

Tosh looked over and felt her heart contract as she watched Jack rubbing Walter's back on the bed.

"He has the lucky hat" Walter said softly, "Right Daddy? He took the lucky hat?"

"Yes baby" Jack whispered, "He has Mummy's hat to keep him safe."

"What if he goes to sleep?" Walter whimpered, "Like the boy did?"

Walter whimpered as he burrowed deeper into Jack's arms and Jack held back a sob as he looked over at the laptop sitting by the bed.

Lisa's face beamed back and he sent a silent plea that she was right, the hat was lucky.

Babbit was unconcerned with all the noise and bother but he did want his Taddy. Only Taddy knew how to do the beddy thing right and everyone else did try but they were all doing it wrong.

They didn't sing the bedtime song as he was cuddled and rocked until he got sleepy. Then Taddy would walk over to the beddy and carefully plop him in and rub his back while he told him lovely stories about how clever he was and how lovely he was and stuff.

Babbit snuffled and complained softly to himself as he waited for Taddy to come and make it right.

Jack waited until Walter was asleep before slipping off the bed and tucking Ianto's blanket around him. He returned to the sofa with Babbit in his arms and leaned into Tosh's arms as Owen continued to argue with the Heddlu.

They were losing light.

They were going to call off the search soon.

Six of them went up and the bitch that said they would probably get none of them back gave a squeak of surprise as Owen exploded from his chair and grabbed her by her arm as he propelled her from the Chalet.

Once he had slammed the door he turned to face the rest of the table.

"Anyone else giving up on me mate out there?" he demanded.

Owen glared at each person, then snorted. "Good!"

They started talking about grid patterns and Jack closed his eyes, too tired and heartbroken to care.

Owen looked over and left the conversation, slipping onto the sofa and helping comfort Jack as he broke down and cried for his love. Tosh carried Babbit over to look out the window at the snow.

"We'll get him back, Jack!" Owen soothed and he looked over Jack's shoulder at Tosh as they all hoped he was telling the truth.

Jack wasn't going to survive without him.


	36. Good work

The searchers were working a grid pattern with long poles.

Every so many steps they would stop and slide the poles into the soft snow.

Feeling no resistance, they would move on.

.

.

.

.

Ianto heard the chopper overhead as it passed.

No, it's leaving.

Oh Jack, my love I adore you and I love you and I …

Yeah, yeah. Don't say it Lisa, I know. Get a grip, right?

Ianto snorted and took a steadying breath as he tried to think.

Wait, it came back?

Ianto realised that the chopper was searching, left to right in some sort of pattern.

Looking for him!

Ianto tried to work out how to help them find him. He tried to look up and that bloody helmet was still …

_A shovel dummy! Come on honey, think! Fight._

God, Lisa. You're right.

Ianto felt for his chin strap and released the clip, pulling off the helmet.

Cold assaulted his scalp and he shivered again. Thank god for the bobble hat, you were right baby, it is lucky.

_Shivering, means not too hypothermic, right? Work honey, work._

Ianto began using the helmet like a scoop, reaching up, wriggling and struggling as he prayed he wasn't too deep to break the surface.

Like swimming through jelly.

Jack likes jelly.

He knew his fingers were numb and probably bleeding from the scrabbling but it was only one hand, the other was still trapped.

_Didn't matter if frostbite gets one? Right?_

A shunk noise made him start and he froze.

Another shunk.

Then he saw something out the corner of his eye moving through the snow off to the left.

Shunk.

Ianto screamed as he realised it was a probe stick.

Shunk.

Right in front of him.

In the void he had just created.

He seized it in his bloody hand and yanked.

_Good work darling! Well done my love._


	37. free at last

Ianto was vaguely aware of hands pulling him from his icy tomb and shouting as he was roughly manhandled into the chopper.

He knew he snatched for Lisa's hat, crying out as they carefully cut away his clothing to placed heated pads around him. They placed it back in his hands and he moaned as the previously trapped hand made its presence felt.

The tingling of bold flow had him howling with pain as the wrist felt like some large beast was chewing it off.

Slowly.

He idly lamented not looking down at the world below as they raced for civilisation in the soft dusk and as the chopper touched down he wondered if there was going to be a charge for this.

Jack?

Shouting and screaming as Jack lunged for his husband, fighting those trying to hold him back.

They were lifting the recuse sled down from the chopper and Jack watched as his love was deftly transferred to a gurney.

When a plastic bagged hand shakily rose to grasp at air Jack screamed his name again, this time breaking free and reaching the side of his love.

"Hey" he said softly as he stroked the white, white cheek of his beloved.

"Jack" Ianto mouthed and smiled up at him dreamily.

"What's wrong with him" Jack demanded and Owen fell into step beside him as he spoke in clipped barks to the rescue crew.

"Mild hypothermia" Owen informed him as they breached the gates to the chopper pad, "Looks like a broken wrist as well."

"Oh god" Jack moaned as they loaded his husband into the waiting ambulance.

"Hey, Jack, hey." Owen pulled him around to look into his eyes, "They only got two others back"

Owen gestured and Jack looked over as two body bags were carefully unloaded and he felt the world spin.

OH god, Ianto is going to have such guilt for surviving this.

Jack meekly climbed into the waiting ambulance and again seized his husband's hand and paid no attention to the popping flashes as the doors slowly swung closed.

They drove sedately to the hospital, something Jack was thankful for, knowing twos and blues would have really upset Ianto who was already demanding everyone stop fussing.

"Jack?" Ianto finally focused on him, his eyes showing more awareness, "Where are the babies?"

"Tosh came with Owen, baby" Jack crooned, "she's spoiling them rotten as we speak, you know the Babbit has her well pegged as a soft touch."

Ianto grinned dopily and pouted for a kiss.

Jack was happy to oblige.


	38. Read all about it

Ianto made the news. INTERNATIONAL MEDIA NEWS. He was horrified.

Tosh revelled in each newspaper she found to bring him as he impatiently argued with the hospital staff to let him go.

"It was just a wee fall!" he whined.

"With a bit of snow" Owen snarked with a snort.

"Owen, not helping tosspot!" Ianto snarled and Owen laughed at the pout.

"Ianto, you need to convalesce. I know you, probably already itching to get home and unpack, put the washing on, start the meal, scrub the floors blah, blah blah." Owen rolled his hand around to match Ianto's eyes.

"No he won't!" Jack said firmly, "Come on Owen, he hates hospitals!"

"Ah, bugger. You better not let him get into "Ianto Mode" though!" Owen warned.

Ianto tried to look contrite as he eagerly pulled at the bedding.

"And no "Hide the sausage" either!" Owen snarked, "Rest and warmth!"

Ianto tried to look scandalised but Jack looked horrified and he was undone.

It was with soft giggles that Ianto was helped into his favourite dressing gown and under a lovely handmade quilt sent by a well-wisher.

Ianto was a bit touched by that, kept all the cards ya know. Going to write to everyone and tell them how much he appreciated their concern.

As they left through the main doors, more flashes greeted them and this time Ianto threw up his arm to cover his eyes. The stark white cast seemed a parody to the tomb that has also shielded his sight from the world.

Walter was proudly walking with a hand clasped in Ianto's, Babbit was on Ianto's lap and liked waving at the people shouting.

Shouting?

Ianto lowered his arm and gaped at the crowd control. Several Heddlu with low gates dotted the walkway to the waiting SUV and Walter skipped over to accept a teddy bear in a warm woolly … green bobble hat.

Ianto grinned as he watched Walter turn with glee and hold the teddy next to himself, his own head sporting Lisa's hat from beside the bed that Walter had worn the last two days, ever since his rescue.

Ianto held out his arm and Walter raced back, leaning in to kiss Babbit before presenting it to him like he had gone and purchased it for the occasion.

Of course Babbit thought he was a wonderful brother and told him so in gobbled garble, Walter nodding seriously at the weird conversation.

Ianto was so tired and couldn't wait to hide.

Jack lifted Babbit and handed him off to Tosh who squealed and cuddled him as Walter held the teddy while kneeling on the back seat. Jack then effortlessly lifted his love, quilt and all, and walked the few steps to the SUV where Walter was already reaching for his Taddy.

Jack settled him on the back seat next to Walter and Tosh placed Babbit in the other vehicle, Owen waving for them to hurry up.

The yelling was cut off with a solid slam and Ianto sighed with relief as the outside world disappeared.


	39. Knock Knock

Ianto was dozing in the sun, lounging on the sofa that had been pushed up to the French doors.

He could see Walter outside with Tosh and Rhia as they let the little babies play on the grass. Rory had started to walk, taking great strides with much speed before collapsing with a thump on her cushioned butt. Babbit found this hilarious and clapped for her to do it again.

Ianto had nodded off and the doorbell woke him with a start.

Jack was already moving as Ianto blinked and tried to wake himself, hoping it wasn't another bloody reporter.

Ianto waited to see who was coming to visit and after a few minutes he rose to see what was happening.

He could hear furious whispering going on and peered around the corner to see a blond haired boy holding a backpack as he watched Jack arguing with the woman who had come with him.

She had her back to Ianto and all he could see was a tall woman with dark curly hair.

Jack seemed almost frantic to make her leave and as Ianto looked down again, the 10 year old boy looked up at him.

Ianto was looking back into his husband's eyes and he knew without a doubt that this must be Stephen.

"Hello there" he said softly, cutting the argument off like a bucket of iced water.

She swung around and he looked into the face of a woman who even resembled Jack with her sharp features. Well, like is like, right?

He looked back at the boy who had stepped forward.

"You were in the paper and we're doing a project at school about you!" Stephen enthused, "I told them I am related to you but they don't believe me, I made Mum bring me to I can get a photo to prove that you're my Uncle Jack's Ianto!"

Ianto blinked and then did the only thing he could, "Sure. Sounds like the perfect way to … oh."

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"I could come to your school, which would freak them out!" Ianto finally said, "Bullies huh?"

"See Mum?" Stephan turned to glare at Alice, "He does get it!"

"Walter is out back playing in the garden, he'd like a playmate if you don't mind a child younger"  
Ianto hooked a thumb over his shoulder and Stephen unceremoniously dropped his bag and ran for it.

"He has your eyes" Ianto said softly as he lifted the bag into a table.

A scream had them all running and they burst onto the patio to see Myfanwy chasing the boys as they shrieked with laughter, her tongue lolling in a doggy laugh.

"Coffee?"

 


	40. New Foundation

Jack watched Ianto as he calmly talked with Alice and remembered their heated argument at Christmas.

They had hissed at each other in the bathroom while the boys had opened their gifts from Jack, Ianto being generous in giving Jack the whole day with them.

.

.

.

"How could you not tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react like this!"

"Really! Like what?"

"Like a bloody fishwife!"

"Ha! You do think I'm the wife goddamn it! Good for a fuck and nothing else, what, did you think I would never find out? You can just have to families like a fucking bigamist?"

"Now you really are being a drama Queen"

"Better a Queen than your bitch! And you think we can reconcile? You think a wee bit of counselling and I'll forgive you taking a huge dump on my family?

"This is my family too!"

"Is it? Are we?"

.

.

.

Now he felt Ianto's gaze on him as he politely asked Jack to pour the tea Alice preferred.

"Shall I be mother?" Jack asked and Ianto snorted as he bit his tongue.

"I'm sorry for how things went" Alice said softly as she watched Jack squirm under Ianto's gaze.

"Jack should have told me" Ianto huffed, "No more secrets he said, while all the while he's sitting on the biggest one of all."

"God, I never …." She sighed and looked out the window at the children as they ran around, "I wanted to keep them part, I knew the loose Jack, the drunken fool with his best mate John Hart."

"We had a few moments with John, believe me!" Ianto huffed.

"When Jack was in the hospital he came to visit, to tell me" she frowned, "The whole time he was sitting there with his hand on my knee looking so innocent while sliding it a bit higher, all I wanted to do was hit him with a bloody baseball bat."

"Well, I think that's probably a feeling everyone has once they get to know him" Ianto deadpanned and she laughed.

_Oh. A lovely laugh._

"I see why you like him Jack" she laughed softly, "He's a spitfire!"

"Yeah" Jack sighed softly, "I'm so damned lucky."

"I'm so sorry" she said again to Ianto, "I chose the conditions of our relationship with Stephen and never considered he might get a family, a life. I thought he would be gutter crawling the rest of his life with that leech and I wanted to protect Stephen from that."

"And now?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack tense.

"Now Stephen wants to know him and I know the gig is up." She sighed. "You were the final nail in the coffin."

Ianto nodded as he agreed.

Definitely time to face the new dawn.


	41. new prospects

Ianto wondered why he had agreed to this, he hated public speaking and children were the worst mob.

Never work with children or animals, that's what they say. Oh God.

Stephen's head peeked around the door and he grinned.

Ianto wished he could shoot his cuffs but the sling he wore restricted that luxury.

He stepped to the door and waited for his cue.

"My name is Stephen and for show and tell today I have brought along a guest."

As everyone started murmuring, he waved Ianto in and he walked confidently over to Stephan and smiled.

"This is my Uncle Ianto" Stephen said proudly, "He is married to my Uncle Jack and he's really brave. Uncle Ianto was eaten by an avalanche and survived."

"Well," Ianto said softly and all the children leaned forward. "I wasn't so much eaten as just chewed a bit."

Ianto focused on a little boy in front, "You have a question?"

"Why did it avalanche?"

"Good question." Ianto smiled.

He spent the next ten minutes explaining snow and then decided to answer another question.

"Did you think you were gonna die?" a little girl asked with wide eyes.

"Yes but I didn't give up." Ianto told him, "It's important not to give up when things get bad, or you will never find the sunlight again."

"Do you climb mountains a lot?"

"I used to when I was younger" Ianto relaxed into the morning and by the time he was ready to leave, Stephen adored him, as well as the rest of the class.

"Before you go, could I had a wee word Mr Harkness-Jones?" a man asked who had been watching from the doorway.

"Oh! Mr Malcom!" Ianto said with surprise, an old customer from the library he had enjoyed talking with. "You work here sir?"

"Actually, I'm the headmaster" Mr Malcolm smiled.

Jack roared over from the carpark in the SUV, having got the 'save me' text as Ianto was leaving the classroom and shook his husband's old friend's hand politely.

"The thing is, I wondered where you got to after you left the library" he asked.

"Ah, well. We have a wee baby now and I sort of focused on my family for a bit" Ianto informed him.

"You aren't looking for a job by any chance?" Mr Malcolm had his hands clasped, "We really do need a librarian and I was about to advertise this week."

"Well, I have been looking for something to do" Ianto smiled with delight, "A few job interviews but me wanting my wee ones to have a spot after school and such put them off."

Jack now knew why Ianto had been wearing the suit at times and found that the idea of Ianto going back to work sat OK with him. Ianto loved books and as he watched Mr Malcolm gleam with joy he knew Ianto had found somewhere he could bring Babbit occasionally.


	42. Reset

Ianto settled into the new job with glee, a small play area in the corner of the library for Babbit proved a hit with other parents as well, pleased to see more toys and child friendly areas popping up.

Bean bags, large cushions and throw rugs were also available and Ianto worked out a good deal with the local dry cleaners, who happened to have children at the school, to make sure they stayed clean.

Each day that Jack came in with the Babbit, he found more cartons being opened as Ianto used his old contacts to get donations that were filling the shelves.

Ianto looked forward to work, enjoying the challenge and Jack watched as the old Ianto began to appear. A skip in his step and a cheeky wink, even open kisses.

Date nights were friskier as well, snogging and roaming hands in the back of the picture theatre.

Tonight Jack had decided to go all out, it had been nearly two months since Ianto had moved back in and he was ready to explode. Given the way Ianto had cuddled up to him last night on the sofa, he was frisky too.

God, Jack hoped so.

Ianto came down wearing the lucky suit and smelling of Jack's favourite aftershave. _Yum._

They left Tosh and Owen curled up on the sofa with Walter watching telly before his bedtime and Jack whisked Ianto away.

Stopping the SUV outside an abandoned building, Jack motioned Ianto out of the vehicle.

"What do you think?" he grinned.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto smiled as 'Torchwood Services - when everything changes, we'll be ready to help you' shone from the new signage.

Jack opened the door and flicked on the light, letting Ianto in to scope out the new business premises.

A table sat in the middle of the room with a single red rose sitting in the middle. Ianto found the table laid for two and Jack hit play on the CD player, then asked his husband to dance with him.

Ianto's sigh of contentment as all Jack wanted to hear, their bodies entwining as they slow danced. A knocking on the window broke them apart and Jack rushed to get the takeaway delivery.

He gave the young girl a healthy tip and rushed the still hot plates to the table.

Ianto gasped as he saw the dishes from his favourite restaurant and watched Jack pop the bubbly.

"Just one glass for me tonight" Jack said as he poured their wine, "Got precious cargo to transport home later."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto didn't know what to say, it was perfect.

Jack reached for his hand and held it for the meal, talking about his hopes for the business, extra staffing needed and a new client who had a nice portfolio to add to the coffers.

Ianto looked at Jack and knew it was time.

_Time to tell him you forgave him when you were in the snow._


	43. date night happiness

They got home to a quiet house and they snuck upstairs to find Owen and Tosh asleep in Ianto's bed.

Jack eagerly followed Ianto back down to their room …. Their room! …. And Ianto sat on the end of the bed. Jack stood hesitantly looking at Ianto who held out his arms.

Jack rushed to his husband's embrace, pushing him back up the bed as he kissed him passionately.

"Jack" Ianto sighed and Jack tore at their clothing, whimpering as Ianto lay limply looking at him through his lashes.

They made love slowly, languidly kissing as Jack thrust deeply into his beautiful husband. Ianto's soft cries of pleasure enough to sustain Jack until Ianto finally grunted and ground his teeth, shooting ribbons of cum between them and Jack relaxed, letting himself fall.

He came back to himself as Ianto stroked his face, softly singing something in Welsh. Jack settled against him, careful to clean them both with some of Babbit's wet wipes and laid his head on Ianto's chest, content to listen to the rhythm of his heart.

"I love you Jack" Ianto said softly. "Up there on that bloody mountain, when the avalanche hit, all I could think of was you. Not the boys, just you."

"When I opened the door I knew, I looked at those poor people come to tell me and I could see you clear as day in my mind" Jack clung to him, finally able to feel him relax.

"I'm sorry we got this fucked up" Ianto sighed.

"I'm sorry I lied, withheld … whatever you want to call it." Jack kissed the lovely chest, soft chest hair comforting against his cheek, "I never thought I would need someone the way I need you. It's like … I can't see the real world, I'm looking at it through a waterfall. With you, there's clarity."

"Jack, I …" Ianto looked down and smiled.

Jack had drifted off while he was thinking and Ianto kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, content with his lot.

Walter crept in before Babbit could wake everyone and peeked at his fathers.

In the night, they had changed positions and now Ianto was cocooned in Jack's arms as Jack smiled into his hair.

Walter grinned and skipped out of the room, returning to his bed before Babbit gave his first roar of the morning.

Myfanwy lifted her head and blinked, looked at Walter and settled back.

The cats fled, rushing for the kitchen and the chance to trip an unsuspecting human while demanding breakfast.

Ianto stirred, rubbing his face on Jack's chest as Jack stretched. "Babs has big lungs."

"Yeah" Jack grinned as he rubbed Ianto's' back, "Considering he was so weak, he's making up for it now."

Tosh could be heard laughing about something and Owen's loud "oi" echoed. Both men lay listening to the house wake, come alive and breathe.

Ianto slapped Jack's chest and slid to his side of the bed, feeling for his slippers and pleased to find them where he had left them before the madness had torn their family apart.

Jack watched Ianto plod out into the kitchen to shout at Owen for playing with the coffee machine and congratulated himself for placing the slippers there last night before they left.

So hopeful, so wanting.

The Harkness-Jones family started their day.


	44. Old Flames and Cold Water

"Ianto?" Jack watched Ianto carefully as he formulated his next words, "You have never asked me about what was said the night we threw Mom out."

Ianto froze, his wine glass half way to his mouth and carefully placed it down instead. Their evening meal was sans children as they watched a DVD in the other room "I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

"No more secrets" Jack said softly and Ianto smiled.

"After me, Mom tried to have a second child. Three times, I watched her glow and preen, then cry and wail as she lost them." Jack fiddled with the table cloth.

"So, that's why my fathers talking about me upset you? Why you understood my memorial garden for my siblings? What did she do?" Ianto prompted after it seemed Jack was choking on the words, "IVF?"

"No." Jack sighed, "That's what she was already trying. Oh god!"

"Tell me Cariad" Ianto soothed, reaching out to grasp his fingers.

"A private adoption" Jack looked up with a grimace, "They went through baby photos of me, then took one away. About three months later, Mom told everyone she was pregnant and it was a surprise as they hadn't been trying. I remember seeing her with a cushion, pushing it into her pants."

Jack sighed.

"Then, suddenly there was a baby. Mom was crying and saying that it was so like me" Jack rubbed his face, "Dad kept saying that they weren't supposed to have one so soon, agency said it would be another month or so before a suitable baby might come up."

"Mom told people he was premature but healthy and I couldn't work out why they pretended."

"Oh Jack" Ianto rubbed those fingers in his grasp, "So when she called our boys cuckoos…"

"Yeah" Jack snorted, "She forgot what she did!"

"Your Dad?"

"Loved him. Of course he did" Jack smiled, "That's why he loved our boys, he saw the beauty in them. Mom never really liked Grey and would spoil him to please Dad. All the time, telling me to do better, be better for the Harkness bloodline."

"Oh my God!" Ianto gaped. "That's why she shows no interest in Rory!"

"Yeah." Jack let his head loll back as he stared at the ceiling. "That's why she wants an heir from me. A "real" Harkness."

"God!" Ianto frowned at his husband, "What would she make of Stephen?"

"We will never find that one out!" Jack said angrily, "She will never get near them!"

"Them" Ianto repeated.

"Ah, come on" Jack sighed, "Not still jealous of a one night stand with someone years ago?"

"No, just the mother of your child!" Ianto said softly.

"Well, I guess that makes us even then!" Jack barked, then grimaced as Ianto balked.

Ianto rose to leave the table and Jack held fast to his hand.

"Please, I didn't mean it" he begged, but Ianto pulled his hand away and walked into the kitchen, placing the plate in the sink and scratching at the edge of the cast that was due to come off that week.

Jack stood in the doorway and tried to think of how to fix what he had just done when he really just wanted a hug.


	45. Can't save them all

Ianto sat in the doctor's surgery as the cast was removed.

Jack wasn't there because Ianto hadn't bothered reminding him. Not a big deal and he was still smarting from the argument two nights ago.

Neither of them had mentioned it and they still lay together but there had been no kiss goodnight then last night had been a chase kiss before Jack turned away. Ianto was confused.

Owen looked up from his work and frowned, noticing the absence of Jack or a smile.

"Yep" Owen straightened up, "Looks good. Try a gentle swivel."

Ianto manipulated his wrist, enjoying the freedom of movement and then he wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"God, what a stench!" Ianto groused and Owen laughed.

"Soon wash off, weird not to see a tan line, ya pale freak!" Owen ribbed him and Ianto smiled weakly.

Ianto went home and walked out into the backyard to see the progress with the garden. He had felt woefully useless due to the cast and with it off he could now tend the recovering plants better.

Kneeling at the memorial garden, he checked the roses again and was sad to find his little baby's rose would not recover the neglect during the separation.

Unable to save it, Ianto tore it from the ground with a snarl and threw it at the patio. He placed his hands in the dirt, scrabbling with his fingers like he might dig up the answers to his pain.

Loss. Sucky shitty, shitty loss. Why? Why did he get to live when those better than him were gone without the chance to fight back?

Ianto cried.

Jack arrived home and flicked the keys into the dish, then went to hang up the coat. Myfanwy peeked around the corner at him, then slunk off with her tail between her legs and he wondered what the hell that was all about.

He then saw Ianto kneeling in the garden, his back to him and Jack decided to walk out and surprise him.

Then Jack saw the plant discarded on the ground and he recognised the little baby's rose. Dead.

"Oh no, not the little chicklet's rose" Jack sighed as he bent to pick it up.

Ianto turned, tears streaming down his face and glared at Jack, "Don't worry. Melissa's is fine. Seems like that one got watered."

"Hey" Jack felt a stab of anger but it quickly died as he watched Ianto collapsing into himself.

Shit. Here it is.

Jack dropped the rose and gathered Ianto into his arms as he howled, his body twisting as he cried. Big shuddering gasps of air and scrabbling of his hands as he clung to his husband.

Finally.

Ianto grieved for those lost souls on the mountain.


	46. Rabbits and Babbits and Myd .... oh my

Walter ran to the SUV and felt a weird Deja-Vu as he looked in the back at the stuff.

We're going back to the place that ate Taddy?

He found the Babbit awake and excited to see him so he laid his head in his little brother's lap so he could play with his curls and watched his Taddy shakily clip in his safety belt.

"Taddy?"

Ianto turned and looked at the scene in the back seat. Babbit had a look of deep concentration as he stroked Walter's head, little pudgy fingers examining each curl with infinite care. Walter was stroking Babbit's little legs as he lay there and Ianto swallowed back the urge to reach though the seats and kiss them.

"What munchkin bum?"

"Are we going back to the mountain?" Walter said in a small voice.

"Yes. To say goodbye to the people that died" Ianto believed in honesty, always.

"Will you …" Walter's eyes rolled to his Daddy who was sitting very still listening, "…go back up there?"

"No" Ianto said firmly, "I will not leave you and Daddy. Not for a moment. You may even have to go to the toilet with me, I will be sooo clingy."

"Good!" Walter huffed, sitting up and kissing the Babbit who growled at the loss of curls.

"I know it was really horrible for you, and you were so brave for Daddy and Babbit." Ianto said as he settled back to face forward, "But some families didn't get their special person back. No hug better. This is so they can still say they are special and loved."

"No climbing though!" Walter needed it said clearly, no lies from Taddy.

"No climbing!" Ianto agreed, "I don't think I will ever put those boots on again."

Jack reached between the seats and squeezed Ianto's leg, hurt that Ianto was prepared to give up what was clearly a passion and important part of his time with Lisa.

"Maybe we could all learn on a climbing wall and have some family adventures on safe climbing routes?" Jack offered but Ianto shook his head emphatically.

"No cariad!" Ianto snapped, "I will never do it again. Please drop it, I …. God."

Ianto looked out the passenger window as he struggled to keep calm and Jack knew he had pushed as far as he could, so he rubbed Ianto's thigh softly.

"OK baby," Jack said softly, "OK. You know best."

Ianto took a deep shuddering breath and smiled at Jack, tears welling.

"Oh Cariad, I don't feel like I know anything" he whispered.

"It's OK" Jack soothed. "Neither do I. I just wing it and you never seem to catch on."

Ianto's startled laughter was wonderful and the family relaxed into the drive.

"Taddy?"

"Yes, the DVD player, DVDs are packed and if you look you will even see Myf is asleep in the back." Ianto intoned, "They said they allow dogs and she never got to chase a rabbit."

Myfanwy raised her head and looked at her family with confusion.

Why would she chase the Babbit?


	47. Face your demons

They had been assured the same chalet and Jack confidently swung the SUV into the parking spot and slid out, intent on getting the keys only to find the owners waiting nervously but the vehicle.

"Good afternoon Mr Harkness-Jones" the woman smiled, even as she wrung her hands nervously, "We wanted to welcome you and your family back. Um, there a few people who would like the opportunity to speak with your husband if he feels up to it, I did tell them that you specifically said no fuss but, well."

"What the woman is trying to say is, do you mind a bit of company this afternoon?" the man patted his wife's arm affectionately. "After you've settled like."

"That would be lovely" Ianto said as he leaned over the seat and smiled down at them, "Hello again."

"Oh! Mr Harkness-Jones!" she squeaked as she was caught off-guard by the sunny smile, "Oh, you do look lovely. I mean, rested."

Ianto laughed softly at her blush and Jack relaxed as Ianto showed no signs of nervousness. "It's Ianto, please."

"How about you come over in about an hour?" Jack offered, "Give us time to unpack, feed the beasts and let Myfanwy stretch her legs."

"Oh, your dog?" she gushed.

Myfanwy had exited the vehicle on the other side and Walter had been standing with her while she peed. She now calmly walked around the SUV to stare at them and they both automatically stepped back.

"Myfanwy was a policeman like Daddy!" Walter said proudly, "She caught bad men. She saved me and Taddy when our house burnt down too!"

"Oh dear, a house fire?" the woman recovered quicker than her husband, "That must have been scary."

"The fire ate the whole house but my special girl pulled me outside and stayed with me and Taddy until we were safe" Walter smiled, "She's my best friend."

"Oh" Walter swung quickly to look into the SUV. "After you Babbit. You're my best friend too."

A mouthful of gabble came wafting out as Babbit agreed with his big, handsome and extremely clever brother that they were indeed best friends.

Ianto had extricated the wee beast and walked around the SUV to greet the couple properly. The woman's face lit up as she saw the little terror waving excitedly.

"Hello sweetie, oh look at those emeralds!" she enthused and the Babbit gave a grin worthy of the Harkness-Jones name.

"What's his name?" the man asked, "The papers all called him baby."

"Noah. But we call him Babbit" Ianto said proudly watching his son play up for the audience.

"Ah" the man grinned back, "I'm Hector and this here is my Betty."

"Well hello Hector and Hector's Betty" Ianto deadpanned and they laughed accordingly, entranced by the lovely young man who had been so shy last time.

"Well, Sean did say you were a lovely family" Betty said sadly, "He was our only child."

Ianto felt his heart drop.


	48. Can't say No

As agreed, one hour later there was a knock on the door. Walter ran to open it, sure the rules were different here and looked up with glee at Hector and Betty.

"Hello young Walter" Hector grinned back, how could you not.

"Taddy and Daddy are arguing, come on in!" Walter said imperiously and laughter could be heard from the other room.

"I'm serious!" Jack growled as he walked from the bedroom and he paused when he saw the two visitors and he smiled warmly.

"And you think I'm not?" Ian barked as he strode out behind him, unaware of their audience, "I will not repeat myself anymore. No bloody climbing!"

"Erm, well" Hector said and Ianto jumped with surprise. "Ya see, some of the families want to go up there to place a wreath and um, they … uh Bets?"

"Oh Hector!" she scolded, "They wondered is you would say a few words, place the wreath for us. Not up the rock face, just at the base."

"Oh dear" Ianto said faintly and Jack swung to catch him as he faltered.

"Easy baby" he said softly, helping him to the sofa. "Want some water?"

"No, I'm OK" Ianto's vice shook with emotion.

"Ianto" Jack sighed as he took him into his arms and rocked him gently.

"I'm OK" Ianto repeated as he allowed the petting. "I just, god, I didn't even consider talking."

"You were their last witness, their final moments" Betty said as she sat in a chair, "We just, I mean I just… to know they were happy I suppose."

"OK" Ianto sighed, "I'll do it."

Jack held him tighter as the shaking increased and sent loving thoughts through their hug.

"Oh thank you" Betty said as she wiped at her eyes with a lace handkerchief, "That means the world to me."

"I need …" Ianto was struggling and Jack leapt in.

"A few hours" he informed the couple, "to get his mind around it and compose something to say. Ianto is a librarian, ya know. Words are very important to him."

Ianto looked lovingly at Jack for saving him and Jack beamed back.

We want to do a twilight thing, candles and stuff so we will head out about five and be back around seven" Hector said as they rose to leave, "thankyou young man, it really means a lot for someone who was there to be front and centre. You might not be a local but, well, you're family now."

Ianto watched then go and knew already what part of his speech would be about. Turning to Jack he pouted and received the kiss he wanted as well.

"You sure about this tiger?" Jack asked.

"Yep" Ianto smiled, "I need to move on. This is closure for me as well."

"And we will be with you, every step of the way!" Jack assured him.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed, "You always are Cariad. Right here in my heart."


	49. A Good Man

"The first time I came here I was ten years old" Ianto began his speech as he looked out over a sea of faces. A few family members be damned, even press was there and he kept stealing glances at his family waiting in the wings.

"My mother had died a couple of years before and my father had just died" Ianto continued as a breeze rose and several candles flickered in the dusk, "My new parents were my mother's brother and his partner who ironically was my biological father. They brought me here with the ashes of my parents. I scattered them separately, Da here at the base and me Mammy was set free at the top of the highest peak."

Several people looked up at the apex of the summit with surprise, "I loved this place, even then."

"When I met Lisa, I brought her here for our first date, a wet weekend" Ianto laughed, "A dog pissed on our tent and we were so bloody cold."

Soft laughter now and Ianto settled, "It was on the same spot that these people in the photographs on your service sheets lost their lives that my wife told me that she was going to give me my son. Walter."

Ianto glanced at his family, "Lisa was buried as per her family's wishes but I came back here to grieve. This has always and will always be a special place to me. On the day of the climb I wore my late wife's hat, the green bobble that Walter is modelling for us tonight. I promised him I would to honour his Mama and to keep safe. It's a magical hat you see. Lucky."

Walter beamed from under the bobble and several people crooned softly.

"In the moments leading up to the avalanche we were happy. It was a glorious day and we were all laughing. Robbie was ahead of me, at the highest point before the swing over to the next level. He was looking at me as he waved. I remember waving back and feeling … well. Alive. Bronwyn with her blond hair flying about her face and Jasmine complaining about her pants falling down because they were a size too big. Oliver was trying to get an early break for a snack and we were all ribbing him about the sandwiches he had purchased from the shop. Told him he just loved sheep in every which way he could get them. His Scottish brogue bouncing off the rocks as he defended his right to dominate sheep."

A few titters and Ianto smiled. "Sean had just called for another push forward and was calling those waning big pussies. We were on top of the world and feeling like gods. The avalanche felt and sounded like a freight train. So fast, so surprising. There was no time for fear or regret. My only conscious thought was of my handsome husband waiting for me with our sons back at the chalet. Then … nothing but white. No pain, no worry."

A few soft sobs could be heard as Ianto shuffled and looked at Jack again.

"To paraphrase Dorothy N. Monroe, "Death is not too high a price to pay for having lived. Mountains never die, nor do the seas or rocks or endless sky. Through countless centuries of time, they stay  
eternal, deathless. Yet they never live!" Ianto cleared his throat, "We lived that day. We shall live forever within these rocks, this mountain's beauty is our epitaph."

"I have always considered myself to be a good man, now I am a better man" Ianto declared, "I have to be. For they do not have the chance to prove their worth, I must be worthy in their stead. For them, I will be a better man."

Ianto stumbled back to Jack who threw his arms around him, squeezing Babbit between them as he kissed his husband.

The photograph on the front page of the paper the next morning was of that kiss with Walter staring out from around Ianto's legs, bobble hat visible. Ianto and Jack's arms entwined below Babbit who was looking up at his fathers with open glee. Jack grinned as he carefully folded it, intent on saving it and requesting a copy from the reporter that had been present. Ianto was horrified as he seemed to be more visable than after the avalanche.

"Come in baby," Jack laughed, "a good looking family like us? They should make wallpaper."

"Twpsyn!" Ianto laughed as he accepted a kiss and Walter offered his glass.

"What do you say" Ianto prompted.

"Orange Juice?" Walter said.

"And?"

"Now?"

Jack roared with laughter as Ianto frowned, "Oh, you mean please. Sorry Taddy. Please?"

Ianto smiled at him and poured the drink as Walter smacked his lips happily.

A knock at the door had Jack rising to answer it as Babbit was on Ianto's lap. Ianto smiled as he saw Hector and Betty bustling in with more papers, enthused about the coverage.

"I hope it gets you patronage in the off season" Ianto smiled politely and they gushed with glee.

"Already getting bookings" Hector grinned, "Bloody marvellous!"

"So lovely, what you said last night" Betty touched his arm, "You are a good man, really Ianto I can see that in your family."

Jack smiled as he already knew his husband was not only good, but the best.


	50. A rose

Ianto was trying to get Babbit down for a nap and Walter had already nodded off as Jack stole from the Chalet.

He walked the short distance to the town centre and took a look at the local stalls set up for the weekend market. He loves small towns and their quirky home made fare.

He was chewing on some toffee as he walked along, when he came to a stall selling plants and he stopped to admire a small pink flower. He leaned in to read the name.

 _Rosa pendulina_. - **Alpine Rose**

Jack leaned back and huffed with pleasure, a rose?

"Ah, you looking at the Alpine Rose?" asked a smiling woman and he smiled back automatically.

"Such a pretty little thing" he knelt and looked at the small plant with its happy looking flower.

"A hardy plant, doesn't need much and loves to sun" she smiled.

"I'll take it!" Jack tried to pay and she laughed as she shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't take your money" she waved her hands, "All the business we've had since the avalanche and the amazing press coverage of your family, I would be offended if you didn't accept it as a gift."

Jack walked back to the chalet and placed the rose by the door, happy to have something to offer for the memorial garden. Although Ianto hadn't talked of a rose for the garden, he knew this would be something he would be happy with.

They were all asleep. Walter was curled up on Jack's side of the bed, his face buried in Jack's pillow as though he had been smelling his Daddy before drifting off.

Ianto was facing Walter, one hand by his face as Babbit cuddled into him.

Jack stood looking for a while, then got the camera out.

After a few shots, Jack climbed onto the bed and wriggled into the middle.

Walter snuffled into him straight away and Jack drew his arm around him. Ianto hummed and reached out with his other hand that had been on Babbit's butt and sought a hand.

"Love you Tiger" Jack whispered.

Ianto hummed again and squeezed Jack's hand as they drifted.

Walter was the first to move, complaining that he was too hot.

Jack slid out from under Ianto's arm and took Walter to the other room where he changed his t-shirt and sent him to the toilet as he scratched his belly and wondered about a bite to eat.

Ianto walked from the bedroom to see Walter in the bathroom doorway scratching his belly as well, copying Jack.

With a grin, Ianto leaned against the doorframe and watched as Jack yawned, followed by Walter.

"Don't fart Cariad" Ianto said softly and two heads turned in unison to stare at him.

"Why?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Because a double Harkness-Jones fart may gas us all!" Ianto deadpanned, "And Walter might try a bit too hard and instead of a fart, get an escapee."

Jack roared with laughter as Walter glared at his father for insinuating he might poo himself. "It only happened once Taddy, let it go!"

"As long as you never do again!" his father replied.


	51. Swingers

The boys were asleep and tomorrow they had to traipse back to civilisation.

Jack saw his chance as Ianto did the dishes and checked the hot tub. It was gloriously hot and he hummed a tune as he walked through to the small kitchenette. The bottle of wine was chilled and Jack hooked a couple of glasses from the rack.

"Meet me in the tub" he murmured as he kissed Ianto's neck, then hesitated and chewed on it a wee bit. "I'm hungry for a bit of Welsh Rabbit."

Ianto snorted and turned, accepting a deep kiss with a soft moan. "Be there in a few minutes Cariad, just want to finish up and check on the boys."

Jack eagerly rushed to the tub, undressed and slid into the water.

When Ianto walked in, the glasses were sitting on the side and an eager husband was peering over the side with glee.

Ianto felt a swell of love, how could he deny this gorgeous imp of a man.

Jack watched Ianto as he undressed and folded his clothes. The bruises had faded and only a small scar on his hip reminded Jack of his love's frailty. Ianto turned and climbed into the water, Jack liked the way the water folded over the semi-erect penis he loved so much. As Ianto moved closer, Jack reached under the water and cupped Ianto's butt.

"Hey baby" Jack said softly, pulling him into a kiss.

"Jack, oh my Cariad" Ianto moaned as Jack used the waterproof lube he had packed for this moment. The fingers breached gently and Ianto leaned back in the water as he panted with need.

Jack moved so that he was between Ianto's legs and Ianto leaned back against the side of the tub, moaning and sighing with his head thrown back.

Jack knew he could have waited monger, prepared him more, but he loved him so bloody much that he just wanted to be balls deep.

Jack pushed in, enjoying the cry as Ianto arched his back, floating in the water with just Jack's arms to hold him above the water.

Jack pumped into him, watching his face as he relaxed and enjoyed the sensations.

"I love you" Jack repeated several times until Ianto gasped and arched his back again.

Recognising this as a sign, Jack grabbed Ianto into his arms and thrust deeper, deeper as they both growled and groaned. Ianto came with a hoarse cry of Jack's name and Jack followed, filling Ianto with violent thrusts and he cried out as well.

Jack held Ianto tightly as he kissed his face and rubbed his butt. Ianto panted and laughed softly with pleasure as the afterglow added to the sensation of floating.

"Cariad" Ianto sighed, snuggling into Jack's wet hair, "My love."

"Don't leave me" Jack knew he was begging, "Please don't ever leave me again. I'm sorry for my fuck ups and for hurting you. Please grow old with me, please be mine forever."

"It's OK" Ianto soothed, "I never want to wake up without you in my bed."

Jack squeezed him tighter and Ianto squeezed back.

"I want to be like this as old men" Ianto snorted, "God, with my luck we'll need the water because my back will be fucked!"

"Oh god" Jack laughed, "I'll buy you a swing!"

Ianto roared with laughter as he shook his head and Jack smiled at the image of Ianto naked and ready for him on a swing seat made for love.

The only kind of swinging he wants to do.

Might look into it.


	52. Epiphany

Rhia was waiting when they got home, Gray was out back with the kids but she stood by the front door with her arms folded and Ianto huffed.

"What?" Jack asked as he lifted Walter down.

"She's waiting to have a go about something" Ianto whispered, "She has Mammy's glare on."

"Oh?" Jack peered over Ianto's shoulder as noted that she did, indeed have a fierce look to her.

"You've had visitors while you were gone!" she began to speak as they neared.

"Go find Uncle Gray for a hug" Ianto prompted and Walter sped off with glee. "Wat did they want?"

"Spouting shit about a visit and seeing you in the papers" she waved her arms, "Wanted pictures of him and a bloody lawyer with her posturing and demanding that they be let into the house."

"Bloody Halletts!" Ianto snarled as he threw the dirty laundry bag inside.

"No, not them!" Rhia frowned, "Noah's family."

Jack got on the phone and talked to their lawyer who had helped with the legalities of Babbit's custody.

"Arty says not to worry" Jack called as he walked out back and found Ianto at the memorial garden with the new rose. "They have no rights at all. We don't have to speak to them."

"Maybe we should" Ianto looked up at Jack, "Is it fair to him?"

"Baby," Jack sighed as he squatted down next to Ianto and leaned in for a kiss, "I know it hurts you that Babbit's mum did that to him but if we let her in, give him a memory of her and a knowledge of who she is, then what will it do to him if she leaves him again?"

"Oh god" Ianto reared back.

He'd not thought if that. For their little man to learn to love his mother only to lose her on a whim would be unforgivable.

Ianto couldn't put Babbit in that position. He had to be selfish and wanted his baby happy.

_She had her chance, she left him. She chose._

Ianto had to choose now and he chose Babbit.

Every time!

"No." Ianto shook his head, "She can get photos and if she proves that this is not just a whim then she can get updates. I don't want his heart broken."

"Good!" Jack smiled, "I agree. She had her chance to be a good parent and the only good thing she did was give him to us. He's my baby now and I'm not sharing."

Ianto leaned in and sighed as he realised a new day had dawned. Jack had said what he shouldn't have needed to say. This wasn't Ianto's decision, this was their decision.

"I love you" Ianto muttered as he kissed Jack, then resumed planting the rose.

Jack sat back in his heels and grinned.

Decision made.


	53. Gateways

Ianto couldn't stop cleaning.

He was polishing the brass door knocker when he hears footsteps coming up the path and he turned to face … Chrystal.

She was flanked by two middle ages people who must be her parents and they all had a determined look on their faces.

"Hello Ianto" she said softly, reaching for his arm.

Ianto immediately stepped back and frowned, this was not good. Not good at all.

Jack was out with Walter getting groceries and the Babbit was asleep in his beanbag just inside the door. If they stepped any closer they might glimpse his little bum sticking up as he burrowed into the warmth.

"This is not the time or place for a conversation" he said calmly, gripping the doorframe to produce a barrier with his body. "You shouldn't have come."

"We want to see our grandson, we need to …"

"Mum," Chrystal said quickly silencing her, "Please."

Ianto looked at her and wondered how much longer Jack would be. Although he didn't know there people, the Halletts had taught him to be weary of this sort of confrontation.

"Please, just go and I'll forget you came here like this" Ianto asked and Chrystal shook her head.

"You know, I mean, you are a good man and we don't want a fight. You took Noah and … oh, it was a lovely name to choose, well … I mean to say …. We don't want to upset anyone." Chrystal was talking fast as she stepped closer and Ianto tensed.

Babbit peeked around the door, having toddled to his Taddy for a hug and he reached out to grab Ianto's leg. Still more asleep than awake, he just wanted comfort.

Ianto started and looked down at his little boy, looking back up and grinning as he held out his arms.

"Hey stinky, did we wake you?" Ianto crooned, the problem outside the door forgotten and never as important as a child in need of a hug.

Ianto popped to his knees and gathered the Babbit into his arms, kissing his face and he rubbed his little back.

"Tadda" Babbit sighed, rubbing his face in Ianto's chest. "Tadda, up."

Ianto obediently stood, drawing his wee boy up onto his hip. The Babbit stared at the people who were openly gaping at him.

"Oh my god, that's him" Chrystal said softly as emerald eyes stared at her under the soft blonde waves.

His hair was not as curly as Walter's, those baby curls turning to golden waves and he looked like a little angel.

"He'o dea" he chirped, waving at them and grinning to show his little teeth.

"Oh, he's lovely" Chrystal's mother enthused with her hands clasped together.

"He's mine!" Ianto growled, his need to make that clear bubbling up with each step closer.

"Now look here, we just …" the father spoke for the first time and Ianto saw anger in his stance.

"What's going on here?" Jack demanded as he stood with Walter in the gateway.


	54. new direction?

"Cariad" Ianto sighed with relief.

"Daddy! My huggies, my huggies" Babbit reached for his father who strode past the people littering his path and scooped the Babbit from Ianto's arms.

"Hello little star" he crooned as his kissed a little red cheek. "You just woke up Babbitty bum?"

Babbit hummed and burrowed into Jack's coat. Water calmly walked around the people with the shopping bag he was carrying and presented his cheek to Ianto who dutifully kissed him and took the bag with a soft thank you.

Walter then turned and looked at the people in his front yard.

"Who are they?" he demanded.

"This is Crystal's mummy and her parents, I think." Ianto answered automatically and Walter hummed as he frowned.

"Why are you here?" he asked them, "Taddy's not happy. Did you do something wrong?"

"Walter, inside please" Jack said softly, "Take your brother for me, will you?"

Walter gave them one last stare, then turned and grinned at his little brother as he was placed back in his feet.

"Come on Babs, we can put the telly on, yeah?" Walter offered and Babbit's face lit up.

"Thomas?" he asked hopefully and Walter tried not to screw his face up.

"Yeah, unless you Wanna watch the minions with me" Walter asked hopefully.

"Min hon!" Babbit said with confidence and Walter laughed.

"You are so clever, yes. Minions it is" he took Babbit's hands and helped him walk inside as he babbled at Walter about his day.

'Walk' and 'Drink' were audible as they disappeared from view and Ianto turned back to face Chrystal.

"I told you how horrible things were with the Halletts, how I had to fight for Walter" he said to her, "You think I didn't learn from that? You think I'm going to let you upset my family and threaten my baby boy's happiness?"

"Ianto, I never meant to upset you, I just …" she sighed, "I just wanted to see him."

"Well now you have, consider it a bonus to someone who doesn't automatically deserve anything here" Jack said as he pushed Ianto back inside and swung the door shut on them.

Ianto stood looking out the window in the door as Chrystal turned away, her parent still arguing with her.

Jack took him in his arms and rocked him gently. "It's OK. I'll talk to Arty. That was incredibly unfair on you, you shouldn't have to defend yourself."

"She just wanted to see him" Ianto whispered.

"And then she just wants to hold him. She just wants to talk with him. She just wants to take him for a wee walk. She just wants to keep him" Jack pointed out gently and Ianto sagged in his arms.

"Oh Jack, I hate this"

,

,

,

**OK people, I've received a complaint about the length of my chapters and my cliff-hangers.**

I am about to start compiling Walter - part 5  but need your input now.

Do you want me to keep to the same format I've always used, of daily short Chaps?

Do you want a longer chapter once a week instead of the daily short one?

Do you want me to stop cliff hangers?

Do you want me to stop the Verse altogether?


	55. A secret?

Jack's little project had been stepped up.

He was disgusted in the scene he had come home to on Tuesday and after he had calmed down he had decided that his birthday gift for Ianto would need to be presented a month early.

Bugger this, his darling would be happy again.

Ianto had been on edge since they had been, checking noises and constantly checking where Babbit was, like they might snatch him away.

Jack had just the cure for the heebie-jeebies.

He just hoped Ianto would like it.

"I think we should go visit Heck and Betty this weekend" he declared over breakfast and Ianto turned from the stove with surprise.

"Really? You can get away from the surveillance you and John are up to?" Ianto couldn't hide the hope in his voice and Jack grinned.

"Toshi and John have it covered, bedsides. I don't think it's him!" Jack had been watching this guy for over a month and was sure they were on the wrong one.

"Oh, that would be lovely" Ianto smiled back, Walt can take his report card to show them, couldn't you Walt?"

"We're going to Mamma's mountain?" Walter asked with delight.

"Yep" a good solid pop of the P and Jack knew he was making the right decision.

"I'll pack this afternoon and we can go after school" Ianto enthused, "Oh, do you think they'll have room? We don't have reservations!"

"Don't worry, I called them last night" Jack lied with a grin, "All sorted."

Ianto sat in Jack's lap and kissed him gently, his hands moving around Jack's neck as he stroked under his chin with his fingers. He loved the smooth skin when Jack was freshly shaved and hummed softly.

"Can we take Myf again?" Walter asked with glee, "She loved the grasses."

Everyone smiled as they remembered her first time with tussock grass and how she leapt into each clump like there might be a burglar hiding.

"Deal!" Jack said and Ianto rose to take Walter to school.

As soon as they were out the door, he rang Hector.

"Heck, we are all go. You think you can get it done by this Avo?"

"I know, but he's had a hard week and I think he needs this now"

"Yeah, yeah. He's champing at the bit to get to you guys, he's missed you"

"Yeah" Jack laughed this time as he ran his fingers over the wooden table's edge. "Not a clue."

"Well I can keep a secret ya know old man!"

"Yeah. Can't wait."

.

.

.

Thanks for the feedback, I do love you guys. W5 under construction now and I'm keeping to the same formula. As pointed out by a dear reviewer, if you want longer chaps, don't read it every day but once a week.


	56. "Early Happy Birthday Tiger"

His family were asleep, Myfanwy's doggie snores were the only sound in the SUV as Jack gently turned into the complex.

Hector and Betty were waiting and she ran to the SUV as soon as it stopped, peering into the backseat at the sleeping possums.

"Oh, my babies" she enthused.

"Bea" Babbit yelled as he opened his eyes and saw her. "Bea, out, Bea!"

Ianto quickly opened his door and slipped on the gravel driveway, then righted himself.

He opened the door and removed the wriggling worm, placing him in his feet. As Ianto stretched and yawned, Babbit carefully toddled around the vehicle with one hand on it to keep his balance.

Having realised what had happened, Betty was kneeling in front of the vehicle waiting for him to round the bumper and as he did she got to see his face light up with delight as he saw her.

"Bea! My Bea!" he crowed as he picked up speed to run the last few steps, knowing she would scoop him up and not let him fall.

"OH what a lovely little outfit" she gushed at his little rabbit onesie that had kept him warm and he patted his hands at his head to show it had ears.

"Yes, so pretty" she crooned and he smiled lovingly at her, then threw his arms around her neck and squeezed.

"My Bea!" he declared again as she hugged him back and she turned to look at Hector with delight.

"What about me young man!" Hector demanded. "Do I not rate a hug?"

"Heck!" Babbit yelled, sounding like he was cursing and everyone laughed.

Walter was still asleep and Ianto went to remove him but Jack stopped him.

"I have to move the SUV, I'll get him out once I've parked. No need to wrench your back more than stink pot there already is" Jack reasoned and Ianto hummed his agreement as he watched Babbit being loved.

Jack started the SUV but instead of going to their cabin, he drew the SUV around the side of the house and Ianto followed with confusion.

Jack stopped at the cottage behind the main house and exited the vehicle.

"Jack?" Ianto frowned, then turned to Hector and Betty, "Is this yours too? I thought this was a private property."

"It is" Hector replied as he watched Jack approach with a sleepy Walter in his arms.

"So? Jack?" Ianto was confused as all hell now and looked to his husband for an answer.

The huge grin told him that whatever was going on, Jack had planned it well in advance.

"The elderly couple have moved to a warmer climate so they sold up" Jack said softly.

"Oh" Ianto frowned as he turned back to Betty, "So, you're house sitting for them?"

"No honey, someone purchased it" Betty was beside herself with excitement and she watched Ianto's face changing from confusion to delight.

"You didn't" he demanded as he turned to Jack. "Tell me you didn't."

"Early Happy Birthday Tiger"


	57. Banana

Walter yelped as he was crushed between his parents and wriggled free of their embrace and into the welcoming arms of Hector.

"Hello son" he said lovingly as he hugged the little boy.

Ianto and Jack were still kissing and Jack's hands were getting excited so Betty decided it was time for earth to call them back.

"Do you want the keys or are you going to put on a show out here?" she laughed and Jack broke the lip lock to laugh as well.

His eyes were glazed and the dopey smile filled her heart as Ianto turned to look at her as well.

Hector took stock of the situation and nodded, handing the keys to an excited Jack and motioning Betty back to their house.

"Come get the boys when you've …er …settled in" he demanded, walking confidently away with his cargo, Betty following with hers.

They released the monster, commonly known as Myfanwy and she roared her delight as she ran about the complex.

Walter laughed at his dog and then gave Hector a kiss on the cheek.

Walter really liked his new Grandad Heck, he could burp and fart and everything. Let's not even discuss the trainset Grandad Heck had in the attic.

It had been three months since the avalanche and this couple had quickly become important, Walter had started calling them Heck and Bea within days and the grandparent tokens had come soon after.

The tears were a shock and he thought he had done something wrong the first time he called her Granny B but Taddy explained that she was happy and loved him very much. It was OK to call her that if he liked.

Oh, and he liked.

It was nice having a Granny B and a Granddad Heck. Walter wanted those very much.

He was beside himself that they were back, having been here only last weekend for an overnight visit and cuddles.

Walter wished he could spend every weekend with them and when he said so to Taddy and Daddy on the way back home, Daddy had winked at him in the mirror.

Walter knew Daddy would sort it, he does that sort of thing. He's a good Daddy.

Hector puffed with pleasure at the show of affection and with Walter on one hip, he hooked Babbit's bag out of the SUV. Walter laid his head on Hector's shoulder and sighed with pleasure, this was going to be a brilliant weekend.

Any weekend here was brilliant and he knew the toy box would be overflowing, food would be waiting inside and he was allowed to help gather the eggs each morning with Granny B.

"Granny B's been baking for you" she was crooning softly, "Guess who has chocolate cupcakes with little bunny rabbits on top."

"YAY!" Babbit crowed, "My Gran B! My Babbitys for Babbit!"

The couple looked adoringly at the little imp and Walter snorted as he wriggled to walk, knowing Grandad Heck had a bad hip and he was too heavy because Taddy had told him so.

They traipsed into the kitchen where the cupcakes sat waiting and Walter crowed softly as he spied some minion ones as well.

"Guess what flavour those are!" Hector demanded gruffly and Walter gasped.

BANANA" Babbit yelled as loudly as he could and they all laughed.


	58. Impressive

Jack led Ianto to the little house with excitement making him shake. The keys were heavy in his hand as he turned them in the lack and the door swung open with a small squeak.

Before Ianto could react, Jack scooped him into his arms and stepped over the threshold.

"Welcome home" he whispered as he kissed Ianto, "Our little slice of heaven."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto groaned as Jack walked him backwards into the kitchenette.

Lifting Ianto onto the table, Jack fumbled with his jeans, and began palming his crotch as Ianto panted with need.

Jack had the lube in his pocket and Ianto snatched it from him, whining as he lubed his own fingers and Jacks eyes widened as he recognised what Ianto wanted.

"Oh yeah" Jack crowed, climbing onto the table and laying beside Ianto as he prepared him.

Jack was naked and decadently pleading in no time as Ianto entered him forcefully, making the table shake as he trust.

"Oh god, good thing I hate the lino, I think this is gonna mark it for sure" Ianto panted as Jack giggled.

"Shut up" Ianto snarled as he bit into Jack's shoulder and Jack howled as Ianto thrust again and again, making the table walk across the floor until it hit the wall.

The wall was plaster and bits rained down on the table as Ianto pounded into Jack snarling and panting. Jack looked up at his lover with adoration, god he was spectacular.

Sweat gleaned on his body and Jack reached up to stroke his soft downy chest as Ianto closed his eyes and pushed deeply.

A bark and Ianto was coming, filling Jack and Jack felt Ianto's hand squeezing him with encouragement.

Jack shot his load all over the table and Ianto huffed with laughter, then collapsed onto Jack.

"God, I love you" Ianto sighed and Jack grinned with delight.

"Wait until you see the garden" Jack whispered, knowing the large flower garden out back would send Ianto into raptures.

"Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as he nuzzled into his 'scratch n sniff' spot.

"My beautiful boy" Jack crooned, "My husband, my life."

After they had recovered and dressed, Jack showed Ianto the master bedroom and two small bedrooms, large living area and with a flourish he shoved him out into the garden.

Ianto clapped his hands with glee as he looked over the colours bursting from every raised bed.

"Every weekend" Jack said, "Every school holidays, every Christmas. Think of it, snow up here with a Christmas tree."

"Oh Jack" Ianto was overcome.

"Heck and Bets say anytime your family want to come, there will be a room available" Jack promised, "Baby, we can have a Christmas here with the whole family."

"My fathers as well as Rhia and Gray?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, come on. Two more families are nothing in the grand scheme of things. Hell, knowing your dads they'll wanna move in with those poor unsuspecting sods once they see how big that house is."

Ianto laughed as he hugged his husband and looked around the garden again.

Wow, Jack had outdone himself this time.

Ianto was impressed.


	59. Village Friends

Ianto had begun measuring the place, much to Jack’s amusement.

 

 

Walter was the note taker, with help from Heck.

 

 

Ianto enthused over furniture, also mentally claiming some pieces from the firehouse to move up here as he stalked through the rooms.

 

 

Walter requested a double bed and Ianto quickly agreed, knowing that the bed could be used in an emergency by visitors as the bunk beds he was getting for Babbit’s room would be welcomed as well. Although small, the rooms were warm and a double bed would fit with enough room for a small set of drawers at the foot, next to the build in wardrobe.

 

 

The bathroom held a large tub with overhead shower and Ianto loved the simplicity of it.

 

 

He walked into the kitchenette and smiled at the table. That was staying for sure.

 

 

Groceries were the next thing to do and Jack had the buggy waiting with the Babbit trying to climb in as Ianto helped Walter into a jacket.

 

 

Hector and Betty joined them and the large rag-tag crew walked into the village. Everyone was enthused to see them, Walter running ahead without fear as he spied the green grocer standing outside his shop talking to someone.

 

 

“Walter!” the man cried with pleasure, ushering the child into the warm interior of the shop, “When did you get here mon!”

 

 

“We just came, I had school today” Walter grinned up at the man who smiled back with affection.

 

 

“I have a new selection of sweets, a new company” the man told him and then he turned to see Ianto manoeuvring the buggy into the shop and clapped his hands again.

 

 

“Babbit!” he crowed, flapping his hands, “Marcine, the Babbit is here!”

 

 

A little girl flew from the back room and ran haphazardly to the buggy, already talking ten to the dozen to the toddler who answered with his own garbled speech.

 

 

Ianto knelt and released Babbit from his harness and he climbed into the eager cuddle of a fellow child. She was only slightly larger than him, but the same age so they were both so excited that screaming occurred for a while as they flapped their hands at each other between messy kisses and hugs.

 

 

“Oh Hello dears” a woman called as she walked through the beaded curtain, arms wide.

 

 

“Angel!” Jack crooned, gathering her into a gentle hug, “You look ravishing and if that handsome man behind the counter wouldn’t castrate me, I might be tempted to pull you back out behind those beads.”

 

 

She giggled and slapped at him as her dark skin coloured and Jack took the moment to drop his hands to her stomach, crooning at the small bump.

 

 

“Wow, that looks like it’s cooking nicely” Ianto quipped and she laughed.

 

 

“Yes, we had a scan the other day” the man stepped out from behind the counter and offered his phone to Ianto who snatched it and crooned at the picture on the screen.

 

 

“A boy!” he said with pride.

 

 

“Manny, that’s wonderful” Ianto sighed as he smiled at his dark skinned friend, “I love that you’ll have a set.”

 

 

Walter smiled as he watched his little brother paying with the little girl, her Jamaican skin so pretty that it reminded him a little of his Mummy’s pictures.

 

 

Babbit and Marcine held hands as they grinned at each other.

 

 


	60. Birthday Party

"Are we going?" Walter asked for the third time and Ianto groaned.

"Please stop repeating yourself baby" Ianto begged, "You know I hate that."

"But I'm ready Taddy" Walter whined, "I've been ready for forever!"

Ianto laughed softly as he pushed Walter towards the bedroom, "What about Myf? You've not put her out before we go."

"Bugger" Walter muttered and Ianto pretended not to hear it as he looked around and smiled as Jack walked from their room with a clean Babbit.

"Ready!" Jack declared and Walter crowed.

They waked to the SUV and drove sedately to the restaurant where World War Three was underway.

"Hey!" Ianto roared, silencing the room.

The large table had been carefully set but now Aurora sat in the middle eating the centrepiece as  
Rhia stood with Gray's head in the crook of her arm.

Ianto's Tad was sitting in his Dad's lap with a defiant glare and Ianto looked over at the recipient and sighed.

Victoria.

Who bloody invited her?

Alice and Stephen were sitting quietly with Tosh, Owen and Idris. Martha was running late and came flying in with John at her heels.

Ianto looked around the room once more as everyone carefully slid into their seats and looked forlornly at their empty place settings.

"Aurora?" Ianto said softly and Rhia gasped as she finally saw her daughter.

David and Mica giggled as Walter slid into the seat for him and he rolled his eyes in a parody of his father that made them giggle harder.

"So" Ianto looked around the room, "This is my birthday, is it?"

"Sorry" came the replies and Ianto sniffed as he sat at the head of the table, Jack moving his chair for him and kissing him before a death glare of his own.

All his efforts to keep his mother away from Stephen and here they are in the same room.

Damn.

"So, what did I miss?" Ianto chose Gray who shuffled in his chair.

"I, um … I was just saying that this was nice, having the whole family here and for Mum to have the grandchildren here" Gary whined, "Then your Tad asked who invited her and it all went downhill from there."

"Actually mum, who did invite you?" Jack turned to her and she toked stricken.

"Um, I …er… I saw the invite in Rhia's fridge and just assumed mine was lost in the post" she simpered.

"I thought I made myself clear last time you insulted my family that you weren't welcome" Jack asked calmly.

"Well it's done." Ianto said and sighed as he adjusted his cutlery.

They served the first dish and place a bowl of mashed food in front of the Babbit who sat in Jack's lap with his spoon in his little hand.

"You know who she reminds me of?" John whispered to Owen who raised his eyebrows, "Gwen."

"Oh my god, you're right" Owen snorted and everyone turned as the two men howled down the other end of the table.

"Well, just another Harkness-Jones party then!" Ianto deadpanned.

Babbit took his cue and tipped his bowl into Jack's lap.


	61. Did you see?

Ianto carried a sleeping Babbit as Jack manoeuvred the loose limbed Walter through the front door and into their home.

"Here I was thinking it would be nice to have a night out, to have a night off." Jack was complaining, "To have the meal cooked, no clean up and good company. There … just like a bloody bad penny, there she is!"

"It really wasn't Gray and Rhia's fault" Ianto sighed as he looked at his bundle of goo.

"Someone is so stinky" he muttered as he tried to prise the beast out of his onesie on the sofa.

"I mean, was it necessary for her to comment on the colour of Walter's skin?" Jack snarled, referring to her comment about the gravy.

"I don't think she even realised she was doing it" Ianto said mildly as he dropped the onesie in the floor and then started on his button down vest.

"Then she found Stephen" Jack huffed as he collapsed into the chair, "Did you see the way she was staring at him?"

"Did you remember his shoes?" Ianto asked as the vest struck the floor.

"Fuck" Jack stomped off the remove Walter's shoes and Ianto sighed. Jack had just put him on the bed, probably still in his jacket as well.

Now came the nappy and Ianto hooked the nappy bag over, removing the change mat and slipping it expertly under the stinker before opening the nappy.

Jack walked over and turned on his heel as the smell hit him, bolting back to Walter's room to put him to bed better.

Ianto snorted and used copious amounts of wet wipes while carefully manoeuvring the sleeping tot.

Clean, Babbit got a creamed bum and fresh nappy. Ianto then scooped his wee sleeping beauty up and settled him on his knees as he showed his true mad skills. He redressed him in a fresh onesie without waking him and Jack rose to take him from Ianto and put him down.

"I liked having Alice and Stephen there" Ianto called out as he started to untie his shoe laces, "I liked the way he and Walter are getting along."

"Yeah," Jack laughed, "See them gang up on David?"

"God, I'm so full I can't reach my shoes" Ianto sighed as he flopped back.

Jack laughed as he knelt and took Ianto's shoes off, then levered him up of the couch.

"Tired?" Jack asked as he walked Ianto into the bedroom.

Ianto hummed and moaned as he flopped onto the bed.

"Really tired?" Jack was removing Ianto's pants and Ianto sighed.

"Too tired?" Jack asked as he took a handful of Welshman.

"Oh Cariad' Ianto smiled, "Never too tired for you."

"Good" Jack said with glee, "Because I'm gonna make sure you sleep tonight."

Ianto's laugh was lost in the searing kiss.


	62. holy cow

Jack kissed Ianto as he opened his unbuttoned shirt, his hands roving as Ianto groaned.

Kisses became searing as Jack growled and bit at Ianto's neck, chest and nipples.

Ianto cried out softly as Jack reached his crotch and took a mouthful of Welshman.

Jack moved his fingers to Ianto's ball sack and Ianto moaned with delight as Jack rolled his balls in his hand.

When Jack let go of Ianto's dick with a wet plop, Ianto was ready to be prepared. When Jack straddled him and instead showed he was already prepared Ianto gave a bark of lust.

Jack impaled himself on Ianto and panted as he felt the burn.

Jack rocked and threw his head back as he enjoyed the ride, Ianto's hands gripping his hips as he thrust up into him.

"My bossy bottom" Jack huffed, leaning in for a kiss.

"Shut up and bounce mother fucker!" Ianto snarled and Jack laughed as he upped the tempo.

Jack loved how bossy Ianto was, how wonderful his fingers felt as they tugged, rolled and pinched.

"Jack" Ianto cried as he arched, pushing in as he came.

Jack grunted his reply as he was already spurting on Ianto's chest, lost in his own world.

Jack flopped to one side, shuddering with pleasure and Ianto laughed softly as he rubbed his chest.

"Now I'm too tired to get up" Ianto groaned.

"No worries" Jack laughed as he grabbed the wet wipes and cleaned them both, hitting the basket with ease.

"Love you darling" Jack said softly.

"My Cariad" Ianto sighed as he drifted off.

Walter came in some time in the night and Ianto was too tired to care that he was naked. Walter had seen him naked before and didn't care.

Babbit yelled and Jack went for him, also stark naked and they all cuddled as sleep took them.

The phone woke then the next morning before the alarm and it was … yeah.

Victoria.

Ianto rolled and thrust the phone at Jack, then followed Walter to the bathroom.

"What?" Jack sighed.

"That boy last night, the blonde one" she went straight for the jugular, "Who is he?"

"His mother, Alice is an old friend from college" Jack sighed, "The boys are friends."

"Is that all?" she prodded and he snapped.

"Who do you think you are? You weren't even invited!"

Jack hung up on her and sighed.

Old cow.


	63. Recap of Harkness-Jones family Saga.

Ianto was a librarian, he took a hiatus and became a stay at home dad, then recently got offered a job at Stephen's school in the library.

Jack was a detective, now retired and running a business with John and Tosh called "Torchwood" that is a private investigating firm. Ianto occasionally gets roped into things and, as an ex-hoodlum is proven his cat-burglar skills are a bonus.

Eugene sr (Dr10) and James (Dr12) are together. James is the original Jones.

James was married to Ianto's mum (Elizabeth) but they realized they were not compatible, he also realized he had fallen in love with her brother, Eugene Sr.

Rhia is the daughter of the second husband (Ifan), hence the anger issues and violent tendencies like her dad.

Elizabeth was surrogate for the men with James' sperm to create Eugene Jr … or Genne.

Ifan, then had mumps and became sterile.

James agreed to be sperm donor to create Ianto (After many failed attempts)

After Elizabeth and Ifan died, Eugene sr and James took the two children and raised them as their own, Rhia already in early teens and Ianto a little boy. Adoption changed their surnames to Jones as well.

Idris is the husband or Eugene Jr, who has died. Idris is leader of the Hoodlum gang, which Eugene used to belong to in his own youth.

Martha was adopted and raised by Ianto's aunty Mazy … James's sister.

Walter is legally adopted by Jack and is Harkness-Jones.

Walter's mother, Lisa died in the same accident that killed Jack's wife (Sofia) and daughter Melissa). Walter was born while Lisa was brain dead following the accident, her machines turned off soon after.

Noah is only listed as Ianto's and is not biologically his. Ianto put Harkness-Jones on the birth certificate so his boys would have same name. Both men have legally adopted him through the courts (quietly) and have full custody. Noah's mother, Chrystal abandoned him and named Ianto as the father out of fear. Ianto is not the natural father but they ran with it in order to legal adopt him before any arguments later. He is now Noah Carlton Harkness-Jones.

Victoria and Carlton (deceased) are Jack's parents, Gray is his brother.

Alice was a friend of Jack's and they had a one-night stand long before Jack met Ianto. Stephen was the product of that tryst.

Hector and Betty own the Chalets at the base of the mountain Ianto almost died on and have adopted the family as their own. Granddad Heck and Granny B are now solid.

Jack purchased a holiday home next to the chalets and this is a second home/holiday home for the family.

Owen and Tosh are together.

Gwen is a bit player … as it should be.


	64. unwelcome development

Ianto opened the letter with trepidation.

Arty had been in touch with Chrystal's family lawyer and he had proven to be a Rottweiler. It had been several terse letters and court hearing but this was the one he had been waiting for.

He sat on the sofa and unfolded the paper.

It said that Chrystal had the right to limited visiting, one supervised visit per month, for three hours.

Ianto swore and slammed the paper down on the table, furious with the decision and immediately called Arty who assured him that they were fighting it but in the meantime it stood.

The first visit was set for Saturday.

This also meant they couldn't go to the village for the weekend and would have to break it to the boys that Heck and Betty were not gonna happen.

When Jack got home he found the letter and walked out onto the deck to see Ianto angrily killing weeds.

He sighed as he sank to sit on the steps.

"You see it?"

"Yeah babe" Jack said sadly.

"Bloody shite, that is!" Ianto snarled and Jack nodded.

"Where will it be?" Jack asked and Ianto looked up with anger flaring.

"Idris' compound!"

Jack couldn't help back laugh and Ianto relaxed.

"The library at school" Ianto finally decided, "we can leave if we want to and she doesn't get near this house!"

"Agreed" Jack looked up as Walter walked out with a frown.

"My bag is unpacked, I just started it last night" he pointed out.

"We can't go this weekend bug, we have an appointment in town on Saturday" Jack said, taking the blame for Ianto who smiled gratefully.

"Why!" Walter demanded, "We agreed, we said we were going!"

"Sorry Walt, it wasn't our decision. A judge said so"

"Shit!" Walter shouted then stormed to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm not bloody having that!" Jack went after him and was going to chastise him bit found him crying.

"You can call them and tell them, yeah?" Jack soothed, "We can see about taking next Friday afternoon off and going a day early. Even if we leave at lunchtime and skive off the afternoon?"

Walter sniffed and shrugged, not happy still.

Neither was Jack.


	65. Enter Yvonne Hartman

Ianto sat nervously watching Babbit as he played happily in the toy corner.

He had been an hour early, intent on settling the beast so she didn't startle him too much.

She was late.

Jack was walking past muttering as a head finally popped around the door frame.

"Hello there" she smiled, "You must be the Harkness-Jones family."

Ianto blinked at this stranger.

"And you are?" Jack demanded, watching Walter through the window as he played on the swings outside.

"I'm Chrystal Hartman's lawyer" she said calmly, "I'm just checking if it is safe before she comes in."

Jack slowly turned and mouthed 'Safe' at Ianto who shrugged.

Chrystal walked in behind her lawyer with her mother in tow and Ianto bristled.

"The agreement was her, not both of them!" Ianto pointed as Jack huffed.

"The agreement didn't exclude Yvonne either" the lawyer grinned and Chrystal went to Babbit, kneeling down to talk to him.

"Hello Noah, I'm your mummy" she said softly and he looked at her with a frown.

Ianto immediately knew the problem, Mummy was Lisa and Walter had told Babbit he would share his so this stranger was confusing the wee man.

"Babbit, this is the mummy that grew you in her tummy" he explained and he stared at her some more, then resumed playing.

"I … well .. does he talk?" Chrystal's mother asked and Ianto looked at Jack.

"Our son is quite clever thank you" Jack said slowly, "and can say complete sentences when the mood takes him. We don't push it."

"Appowl" Babbit held out a green ball to Chrystal and she smiled.

"No Noah, that's a ball" she corrected him and Ianto took a deep breath.

"He actually said apple" Ianto said as Jack calmed him with a hand to his shoulder, "Please don't correct him. You don't know our teaching methods and he doesn't like being corrected. He responds better to praise. You should have responded 'Yes it is an apple' to let him know that he was understood as well as reaffirming the correct word."

"Oh, I … well, sorry."

"Chrystal was quite fluent and spoke clearly and correctly at this age" her mother sniffed, "Perhaps it's the father's side that makes him slow."

"I beg your pardon?" Ianto gaped, "Did you just call my child retarted?"

"Well" she shrugged, "He does seem a bit … sleepy. Is he drugged?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ianto repeated with disbelief.

"Do you smoke the weed around him? It's bad for their development. Maybe we need a drug test from you." Yvonne frowned, "He is my grandson, after all."

"OUT" Jack roared, making Babbitt jump. "Get away from my son. Leave now, that's it!"

"That will be considered a breath of the order Mr …." The lawyer grinned like a shark.

"Harkness-Jones" Jack hissed with his own predatory smile wiping hers off her face.

"Now then, where was I?" Jack turned to ask Ianto who smiled back lovingly.

"Oh yeah. Fuck off!"


	66. Gotta get more violets.

The lawyer wasted no time filing against them for breach of the order.

Tosh had burned the hidden video footage from the Library surveillance cameras that had been installed by…. Torchwood Inc, and sent it to the judge.

The judge was not impressed and reviewed his decision.

Jack and Ianto were granted exclusive custody.

Jack moved immediately to have protection and trespass orders filed.

Yvonne Hartman turned up at their house demanding a visit, obviously unaware of the orders. They rang the Heddlu and had her arrested for breach of the orders and public nuisance as she banged on the door loud enough to be heard over the phone by the switch board.

The responding Heddlu were Gwen and Andy.

She struck Andy as he and Gwen tried to get her off the property, giving him a black eye that would be a real beauty come her court appearance.

Gwen tazered her.

Ianto hid in the kitchen with the kids, pretending to make cupcakes while trying to stop his hands shaking with rage.

Jack took photos with his phone.

Gwen fell over while lifting the woman up and broke her wrist.

Andy helped them up and then slammed the woman's head against the car heard enough to bent the bonnet as he frisked her aggressively, while watching Gwen writhe with pain.

Jack took more pictures.

Yvonne shook loose and tried to attack him for the phone.

Jack had video going at this stage.

Gwen tazered her again, Andy simply flicked open his baton and hit her in the back of her knees.

Jack tried not to hoot too much as she writhed in the flower bed.

Ianto was gonna be pissed that she crushed his violets.

Jack offered Gwen a tipple of Whiskey for the pain and she was glad of it.

Andy may have used the zip ties a bit too tightly while perfectly good handcuffs hung from his belt and they may have cut a bit but, well. Andy was not a happy camper.

Jack declared Andy a king of kings.

Andy felt better.

Gwen hooked the bottle and got pretty happy too.

Yvonne was not happy locked in the back if the Heddlu car with Jack outside the window … taking photos.

Jack was satisfied that she had now realised her mistake.

Idris rolled up as Gwen was receiving treatment in the back of an ambulance and decided to meet this woman.

The Heddlu car was not really locked, not much, and he got in quite easily.

Yvonne had never met a real Hoodlum before and never wants to meet one again.

Jack was happy.

Ianto was furious and Jack got a good bollocking for being out there taking photos, which he showed Ianto.

Jack made Ianto laugh and pouted until he got a kiss, followed by a good reaming that left him debauched and boneless.

Ianto was calm.

Gotta get more violets.


	67. Shangri-La.

The SUV crunched into the courtyard and Betty ran to meet them, a tea towel still over her shoulder as she squealed.

"I thought you were coming up tonight?" she crowed with glee.

"We're playing hookey!" Jack whispered with a wink.

"Oh" she clapped her hands as she saw Walter in the passenger seat and Babbit in the back. "Where's Ianto?"

"Coming later in the new car," Jack said with a smile, "His brother-in-law, Idris, gave him one for his birthday. Again."

"Again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, he wrote the last one Idris gave him off in an accident that was entirely my fault" Jack sighed as he watched Walter leading Myfanwy to the grass for a pee.

"Seems like you two have been through the wringer" Hector said as he walked up and held his arms out for the Babbit.

"Yeah. I would like to say that it made us stronger, but I really feel some days like a big concrete roller is slowly bearing down on us" Jack slumped.

He then told them about Chrystal and he expected Betty to bristle but the reaction from Hector was pure gold.

"Let the …" Hector covered Babbit's ears" Bitch come here, I'll keep the shotgun by the door. See how the …."

Jack watched the hands slide over the ears of Babbit again, "Bitch likes buck salt up her rectum!"

Jack laughed as he fell into step and felt it natural to throw an arm around Betty as they walked.

Babbit was talking and he pointed at the cottage, "Mamma home!"

"Is it darling?" Jack asked softly.

"Mamma Lisa Home!" he declared with a grin. "Our happy place!"

"Yeah" Walter yelled as he ran past, dragged by the monster dog, "Hoooooommmmmmmmee."

Jack laughed and shook his head as he looked around at this little slice of paradise.

He was soon settled at Betty's kitchen table as Walter and Babbit lay on the floor in front of their large open fire with sandwiches and fizzy that he knew Ianto would have dithered about.

It was just on dusk when they heard Ianto roll up, his deep purple SUV seemed to move like a shadow across the parking lot and Babbit hooted as he banged on the window with his cupcake.

Jack tried to stop him but Betty just laughed as she wiped the frosting off the glass and Hector went out to greet him.

Ianto was smiling as he lifted the box of groceries for Betty down and accepted a hug from the gruff man with a heart of gold and they headed in.

When Betty sae the fresh apples and bananas she gasped with delight and Jack grinned as he saw apple pie and banana cake in his future.

Settling with the kids in their cottage as lights flickered on and voices filled the home like a flower unfurling to seek sunlight.

Once the kids were in bed and they had their own fire going Jack took a moment to look over at his lover, asleep in the firelight.

Yep.

Shangri-La.


	68. cheerio

Ianto woke to peppered kisses across his jaw and he hummed softly.

The fire had been stoked up and Jack gently pulled him from the sofa and onto the soft carpeted floor, his hands seeking, pulling and pleasuring as Ianto cried out lustily.

Jack watched the firelight play across the pale skin as Ianto writhed beneath him and begged.

With a soft sigh, Jack pushed in and seated himself. Ianto grabbed at him, urging him deeper and Jack lay gently on Ianto as they tried to get as much contact as possible.

"I love you Cariad" Ianto sighed as he stroked his hair.

Jack came, gentle trusts as he filled Ianto. A soft cry of surprise as Ianto continued to rub his back and soothe him.

"Oh my god" Jack gasped, "Shit."

Ianto laughed softly and then groaned as Jack slid down to take him in his mouth.

Jack sucked and slid a couple of fingers in to find that certain button that made Ianto ….

Ianto jumped and swore as Jack moved with him, touching his prostate again and Ianto came with a hard thrust and snarl.

They lay in the dark room with just the fire as a witness as they cuddled, tears a surprise as Jack wept and buried his face in Ianto's neck.

"What's wrong Cariad" Ianto whispered and Jack huffed.

"Nothing" Jack said with a hitch in his breath, "I'm just scared."

"Scared?" Ianto looked at him and Jack saw the fire dancing in his eyes.

"Everything is so good, I'm so fucking happy" Jack said softly, "I don't deserve this. You."

"Twpsyn!" Ianto snorted, "Of course you do. I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeh" Jack grinned.

Ianto sighed and closed his eyes, an angel in repose, and Jack leaned in for a kiss.

"We deserve this" Ianto whispered, "We deserve happiness. Our babies deserve this."

"My beautiful boy" Jack crooned as he rubbed Ianto's chest, "My perfect, perfect man."

"My life" Ianto whispered back as he drifted off.

Jack watched him for a long time before gathering him up and carrying him to bed.

My life.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading, this ends Walter 4. Walter 5 is currently under construction and will come to you as soon as I'm comfortable with it.**

**Cheerio.**


	69. W5 Spoiler alert

W5 Spoiler alert

.

Walter Five has just started Posting, this time you will find the men united in their attempt to overcome a horrible tragedy that rocks their family and changes their lives forever.

.

.

.

.

He slid down the bank and climbed into the passenger side that had been opened with the Jaws of Life to get Stephen out. Jack knew the blood smearing on his hands was most likely Stephen's and he swallowed back vomit at the thought.

…

Ianto couldn't go. Couldn't look.

Not after Lisa.

God, why did these things happen to us?

Ianto then chastised himself. It had happened to Stephen. Poor little Stephen.

.

.

.

Come on over, it's a bit choppy but Jack has a firm hold on his husband and children.


End file.
